To Love and Be Loved
by LastSunset
Summary: Tikku. Tidus is the spoiled prince of Zanarkand. Until one day, he was transformed into the beast he was. Rikku stumbled into his mansion and became his prisoner. Will Tidus learn to love? Will Rikku see past his beastly form? Tikku. Beauty and the Beast
1. Prologue

well, it looks like i never got much advice, but i'll still make this story anyways! Lately, i've lost my will er..i guess you can say determination/mojo to make a story. that's because i practically pour my heart out in the Memories Series. so this story is just something for fun.

also, if you've ever seen the broadway version of Beauty and the beast...good for you. I'm just borrowing some of the songs as chapter titles (grins) Another note, if you've ever read the book 'Beastly' that's where i got most of my inspiration. it's not your average beauty and the beast story, so it's really good. so yeah.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or Disney's Beauty and the Beast.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

"Here you are, Tidus." Yuna said, presenting him a present. Leo was behind her, clutching her dress. Tidus grabbed the box and ripped the wrappings. He opened the box and pulled out a sweater.

"Clothes? That's it?" Tidus said, irritated.

"I'm sorry, but I thought you'd need it. You are getting big." Yuna said.

"I don't want clothes." Tidus said, throwing it aside. "Next." He ordered.

"Tidus, maybe you're being too harsh." Auron said, who was standing next to him. Tidus was slouching on a chair with a pile of gifts laying on his feet.

"So? It's my 17th birthday. It's suppose to be my day, right?" Tidus said. Auron just grunted.

Tidus was the prince of Zanarkand. He lived in a large mansion, close to the edge of Mount Gagazet. After his parents died when he was only 7, he became a rude child. His servants didn't do anything but followed his every command. They thought he was only being spoiled because of the lost of his parents. But as the years went by, his behavior became part of his personality. And the servants couldn't do much. If they back-talked to him, they'd be fired. However, Auron seems to be the only one who could calm down Tidus.

It was his birthday, and there was a terrible rain storm outside. Tidus ignored it, but he complained how the noise of the wind is ruining the music playing, which he thought was a dum song.

"One day, I'll leave this place and find a better area where no stupid storms can ruin my day."

"I''m sure you will, sir." Wakka said.

"You make it sound like I won't!"

"No, Tidus. I never said that." Wakka said, trying to make him happy.

"Yes you did. You think I'm a pathetic little boy, still. I'm going to my room." Tidus said, and stomped out of the room.

He walked down long hallways until he reached the main entrance. He was halfway up the stairs when the grand doors knocked. At first, he thought of leaving it to Auron, but the knocking wouldn't stop. He sighed angrily and walked back down the stairs.

"Who would be out in this storm anyways?" Tidus mumbled to himself and opened the door.

"Hello there young man." An old woman said. She was covered in a cloak, so he couldn't see her face. She was hunched over and she sounded old.

"Go away, grandma." Tidus said.

"Please. Let this old grandma stay for the night."

"Why should I?"

"It's raining. I'm so far away from my home. May I stay for the night?"

"No." He said, bluntly.

"I'll offer you something in return." She said. He opened the door a little wider.

"Like what?"

"I will give you this...beautiful rose." She said, and pulled out a glowing blue rose. Tidus just stared at the color.

"What kind of rose is that?" He asked in disgust.

"Zanarkand's special blue roses. However, this one is magical."

"Right...magical. Why don't you take your dum rose else where, you ugly old hag." He said, and was about to close the door.

"Don't be so certain, young man. Beauty is far more within." She said.

"For the last time, no! You ugly, fat, butt face...thing! You're not welcome here." He shouted.

"Do you not have love in your heart?"

"Go away!"

"Wrong answer."

Suddenly, Tidus saw a blinding light. He shield his eyes as he heard his servants running towards him.

"Tidus, what's happening?" He heard Yuna cry.

"I don't know!"

"You pitiful being." Someone said. Tidus managed to opened his eyes and saw a heavenly being floating in the dark sky.

"That's...that's the sorceress Yunalesca!" Lulu yelled.

"A sorceress?" Tidus said.

"Prepare for your punishment, Prince Tidus." She said, with a powerful voice. Thunder roared behind her. Tidus didn't know what to do, but kneel.

"Please! I'm sorry. I didn't know."

But she didn't listen. She raised her arms and magic shot towards his servants. He watched in horror as his servants transformed into objects. Auron became a walking clock, Wakka changed into a candle stand, Yuna became a large pot, Lulu transformed into a feather duster. Before his very eyes, everyone were just items.

"Please, I'm sorry!" He cried to the raging sorceress.

"You have no love. You are a dispicable boy, who don't desereve such wealth and looks. I'll change in you to what I think suits you. The beast you are!"

"Please! Isn't there a way?" He pleaded. The sorceress glared down at him.

"I will give you the rose. You must find love, and be loved. However, once all the rose petals fall...you will remain a beast forever."

Tidus saw the blue rose hovering before him. He reached out and touched a thorn. Suddenly, he was surrounded in darkness. He felt his shoulders bulk, and his mouth and face deform. When it all stop, all he could hear was the rain. His eyes were closed.

"Tidus?" He heard Yuna said.

"Master. Please wake up." Little Leo pleaded.

He slowly opened his eyes. Everything seemed the same, except that everyone was bewitched into the items they look like. He slowly stood up, and he noticed that he was taller than before. Everyone gasped in fright.

"What?" He asked. But his voice sounded different. Like a growl.

He looked at his hands, or rather claws. He was hairy. He quickly ran to the nearest mirror and gazed into it.

What he saw was a beast...

* * *

I know it's short, but i think that's gonna be my style now. short chapters! next chapter is Rikku (aka belle)

Oh that reminds me. here is a character chart.

Tidus- Prince/ Beast

Rikku- Belle

Yuna- Mrs. Potts

Wakka- Lumiere

Auron- Cogsworth (don't worry. he's not gonna look dorky)

Lulu- Babette

Leblanc- Madame de la Grand Bouche (wardrobe)

Leo- Chip

Cid- Maurice

Gippal- Gaston

Brother- Lefou

Seymour- Monsieur D'Arque (asylum director)

Yunalesca- enchantress


	2. Rikku

this story is basically a novelization of the broadway version, except it's a tikku and it's not much of a sing-a-long (but most of the lines in some songs you'll see as dialogue). but there is a twist in the end. so i hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rikku**

The sun was rising over the Calm Lands. Rikku woke up extra early since she needed to return a certain machina part. Her people, the Al Bhed Tribe, had made a small town in the Calm Lands, and it's now a place running with machina. It was a beautiful landscape compare to the bare desert.

"It's such a peaceful town." Rikku said to herself. She walked out of her hut and headed towards the center of the Calm Lands, where everyone works. When she arrived, everyone greeted her.

"Good morning, Rikku." Someone called.

"Kuut sunhehk!" Another person yelled from a tower.

"Hello!" Rikku replied.

She walked around the crazy town filled with machina. A new cart from Bevelle traveled to deliver new bread and food supplies. Rikku loved the sound of steam blowing, and metal being hammered. She couldn't help but dance around until she found the store she was looking for. Most of the villagers were staring at her awkwardly, because she was the daughter of the crazy bald man.

Rikku entered the Borrow Shop.

"Hello, Buddy!" She said, happily.

"Rikku! You already finished using the machina part I gave you." He said, amazed.

"Oh yes. I used it for everything around my hut. Got anything new?"

"Not since yesterday." He said.

"That's ok. I'll still need..." She quickly scan through the shelves of pieces, "this one!" She pulled out a long instrument with many buttons and gears.

"That one. But you used it about three times already." He said.

"Well I can't help it. It's so useful. Find errors, fixing pipes, connecting parts." She said.

"Well, if you need it that badly, it's yours." He said, kindly.

"Really? Shouldn't I pay for it?"

"Nope. It's on me."

"Thank you, Buddy!"

She left the store, fasinated with her new gadget. She didn't even noticed the people whispering behind her backs what a weird girl she was. She didn't even bothered to look up when a load gunshot rang around the town center.

Brother was running around with a bag, looking up at the sky.

"I got it!" He cried, holding out the bag. But the bird fell right next to him. He quickly grabbed the bird, and stuffed it into the bag.

"How was that?" Said Gippal, carrying his gun proudly.

"You never miss a shot." Brother praised.

"I know." He said. Then, his eyes followed Rikku, who was still toying with the machina.

"Hey, Gippal-"

"You know, Brother. Today is my lucky day...and it could be someone else's lucky day." Gippal boasted.

"Why's that?"

"I'm going to find a girl to marry."

"Marry? Aren't you a bit young-"

"I will marry, Rikku." He ignored.

"My sister?!"

"She's the one."

"But-"

"The lucky girl I will propose."

"I guess, but-"

"She's the most beautiful girl in town."

"I know, but-"

"That makes her the best." Gippal said. He grabbed Brother's shirt and pulled him down. "And don't I deserve the best?"

"Yeah sure." Brother agreed. Gippal was a strong man. If anyone disagreed, he'd have your neck.

"Then stand back, and watch this." He said.

Gippal spitted into his hand and smoothed his hair. He walked towards Rikku, and purposely bumped into her.

"Oh, Gippal." Rikku said, not sounding so surprised. "What is it-hey!!"

Gippal noticed Rikku holding the machina and yanked it out of her hands.

"What's this? You're toying with machina?" Gippal said, teasing her.

"Yes. Give it back." She said, trying to get it from his hands. But he was too tall.

"Why should you be meddling with these things? Soon you'll get ideas and be...thinking." He said.

"Well, some woman like to use there imaginations." She said. Gippal tossed the machina to Brother. It suddenly became a game of keep away.

"Rikku, you shouldn't think about machina too much. You should think about more...important things." Gippal said, flexing his muscles.

"I have importants things. I have to help out my father." She said.

"Father? He needs all the help he can get." Brother said.

"So do you!" Rikku back-talked.

"Your brother knows that your father is a crazy old man." Gippal laughed.

"He's not crazy! He's a genious." She said.

At that moment, a loud bang was heard. Rikku saw Cid drive a large machina, but looked like he was covered in soot. Gippal and Brother started laughing as they watched Rikku run towards her father to help.

"That crazy Cid." Gippal said.

"I don't even know him." Brother laughed. Then, Gippal placed his hand tightly on Brother's shoulder.

"Now, listen. I want you to go into Mount Gagazet for me, and find the biggest deer."

"Anything but Mount Gagazet!" Brother whined. "It's dark. It's spooky! And there are fiends, and Ronsos." Gippal just glared at him.

"Get the deer, for my wedding feast." He ordered. "Come on." He grabbed Brother and his gun, and dragged Brother away to hunt.

* * *

This chapter ends early cuz the song, Belle, pretty much ends there. hope you liked Gippal. (grins). next chapter would be about cid and in the woods (or in this case, mt gagazet)

sorry for short chapters. and as always, tell me what you think!


	3. No Matter What

here is cid's entrance and the chase scenes. it's not much, but it hey...enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: No Matter What**

Rikku ran as fast as she could towards the large pillar of smoke. She was already out of town when she saw her father coughing and brushing soot off his clothes.

"Pops! What happened? Are you alright?" She asked.

"I'm okay. I don't understand why that happened though." He said, glaring at the machina. "If it isn't the stubborn..."

He expressed himself by kicking on the machina, only to hurt his foot.

"Pops, calm down." Rikku said.

"I'm about to give up on this hunk of junk." He complained.

"Don't give up. I'm sure you'll fix it. And be a great inventor." She commented. But he just rolled his hands, wanting more. "And be the winner of this years contest."

"Thanks, Rikku." He said, a little pleased. He rubbed his hands together. "Now, let's get back to work. This thing ain't gonna fix itself. Now...where did I put that...clutch." He grumbled, looking around the contraption.

"Pops, is this it?" Rikku said, holding out an old tool.

"Yes. Thank you." He went behind the machina and started to fix the engine. "So, what did you do in town?"

"I got a new machina part." She said, pulling out the tube.

"Still working on making a machina kitchen." Cid joked.

"A dream hut, maybe. Machina can make anything happened. So many possiblities..." Rikku thought of the people in town gossiping behind her back. "Pops...do you think I'm odd?"

"My daughter, odd? Where'd you get a crazy idea like that?" He came around, wearing the most strangest hat with spectacles that made his eyes twice the normal size.

"It's just...the people in the town talk about me. They think I'm weird." Rikku said.

"They talk about me too." He said, showing sympathy. "We are just as sane, just a little unique."

"I know. I should just accept who I am. I'm not like them." Rikku said. "Oh gosh, I'm rhyming aren't I?" Cid laughed.

"Just listen here, Rikku. No matter what you do, I'm always on your side."

"And I'm proud of you too, Pops. I like it how you stand out of the crowd." She said.

"I intented to do that. I make my inventions so I can show them what I've got." He said, with determination.

"I guess you're right, Pops." She said, feeling a little better.

"Just remember," He said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You're never strange..."

"You're all I've got." They both said. And the laughed.

"Now, why don't we give that old machina a go, eh?" He said. He ran around to the back and turned on the machina.

Immediately, the machina blow steam out of the tubes, and the gears started to turn. Cid and Rikku watched in awe as a basket full of spheres were quickly being developed. The purpose of the machina was fast productions of spheres and be driven, which was a demanding thing in the world.

"Pops, you did it!" Rikku said. "You'll win first place no problem."

"Well, then." He said, riding the machina. "I'd best be off to Zanarkand, where the contest is begin held."

"Oh, wait." She said, and reached into her bag. "I made this scarf for you. You're going through Mount Gagazet after all. It's going to be cold."

"Thank you, Rikku." He said, wrapping the soft, red scarf around his neck. "Well, I'm off!"

Rikku waved goodbye and watched her father drove away into the mountains. She hoped he would be alright in the there with so many fiends.

"No matter what, huh?" Rikku said.

* * *

Cid was riding in the dark mountains. The road started to fade away. But he just whistled and sang to keep him from getting scared.

"First place will be mine." He sang. "My best invention yet. So simple and yet so complex."

He slowed down the machina and stopped it. He got off and looked around. The road died away long ago. The sky looked dark, and it was cold as ever.

"That is if I can find the fair." He still whistled. "I must have missed a sign. I should have paid attention instead of singing."

Then, not to far off, Cid heard a howl. And then it became a roar. He couldn't help but let his humor get to him.

"That's not a chocobo..." Cid was scared. Then, he saw a pack of glowing yellow eyes just over a nearby hilltop. "Ronsos!"

He ran. He didn't care about his invention, his life was in danger. He heard more howls and roars of Ronsos as he tried to run in the snow. He pulled out his gun, and shot blindly behind him, but the Ronsos were too fast and he ran out of bullets.

Suddenly, he fell off a small ledge. He rolled and rolled, until he finally landed on his back. He rubbed his head, and quickly looked up. He saw the pack of Ronsos glaring down at him, but they turned around and left him alone. Cid sighed heavily, but then shivered. He lost his scarf a long time ago during the chase. He stood up and turned around.

"Whoa." Was all he could say.

He saw a dark, massive mansion near the edge of Mount Gagazet.

* * *

i think i'll stop there. sorry that i won't make him enter the castle yet. but he will in the next chapter.

heehee. has anyone heard of the song No Matter What? it's nice. i tried not to copy the lyrics word for word. also, i don't want this to be a song fic or anything. just the song titles are borrowed. but, i tried to make some similarities.

tell me what you think


	4. Cid and the Beast

i seem to be updating this story like...everyday?! dang. well, i think i'll just try to finish up this story before i work back on my other fanfics. here's chappie 4

* * *

**Chapter 4: Cid and the Beast**

It was an amazing manor. Though it had a dark and eerie aura around it. Cid approached the tall, iron gates. Gargoyles were perched on top, looking down at him. He opened the gates, which made a terribly loud noise.

The long driveway towards the front doors was long. Finally, Cid arrived at the steps and knocked on the door. He could hear it echo inside. Cid looked up at the massive mansion, and it looked like a castle up close. There were towers, and even more hideous gargoyles glaring at him.

When no one came to answer the door, he decided to open it himself. The door also creaked loudly, but there was still no one in site. Only a few old suits of armor, grandfather clocks, and candle sticks. So, he called out inside.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" His voice rang out in the high ceiling. It looked dusty, as if no one lived here. "Hello?"

"Wakka, how could you unlock the door?"

"I couldn't just left him out there, ya."

"Who's there?" Cid said. "Is someone there?"

"Not another word, Wakka."

"Is someone there?" Cid said, wondering if he's just hearing voices. "Please. I'm lost, and I need a place to stay for the night."

"Oh, come on, Auron. He needs our help, ya?"

"If we let him in, you'll have to answer to Tidus."

"The master will never find out."

"Please." Cid said. "I won't be any trouble. So...show yourself."

Cid was tired of looking in the dark, trying to find a shadow of someone. But then, a hand-held candle stand light up on its own and walked towards him. A small clock also walked up to him, but looked angry.

"Yo!" Said the candlestick.

Cid fainted.

"And goodbye." Auron added. He tried to wake Cid up. Wakka managed to sizzle his bald head to make in sit up.

"Sir?" Auron said. But Cid looked back and forth between the two, pointing at them.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait!...Wait." He said, pointing and glaring at Auron. He leaned forward as Auron tried to lean backwards. "You're a clock...and you're talking?!"

"It's amazing isn't it? And not easy to explain, now goodbye." Auron said, trying to push him towards the door.

"Sir Auron, where are your manners?" Wakka said. "We should show him more hospitality."

"This is unbelievable!" Cid said, picking up the clock. "How is this accomplished?"

"Sir, I must-" But Cid started to poke and pick around Auron. "Sir! Put me down, now!"

"Oh sorry." Cid said. "It's just that I've never seen a clo...I never seen a talk...ACHOO!" He sneezed.

"Man, you are chilled to the bone. Come by the fire." Wakka said, jumping towards the fireplace and lighting it.

"Wakka, we shouldn't. And...is that Tidus's chair?!" Auron said, astounded as he saw Wakka pushing a grand chair closer to the fire.

Cid got up, and was about to sit down.

"No, Wakka. As Head of the Household, I order you to stop right there!" Auron commanded. But Wakka nudged Cid to sit, and he sat.

"There you go, man." Wakka said.

"I swear, Wakka. You'll see what's coming to you." Auron said, but someone pushed him down.

"My, my. Is it me? Or is there a man in the mansion." A feather duster sweeped by. She jumped on top of Cid's lap.

"Umm...hiya." Cid said.

"Care for a blanket? I just love older man." She teased, and Wakka looked angry.

"Lu! You are always trying to make me jealous, but it won't work this time, ya." Wakka said, seeming quite confident. Lulu jumped off of Cid and danced towards Wakka. Cid watched, entertained.

"Me? What about you with...Paine?" Lulu said. Wakka fought right back.

"Chappu?"

"Shelinda?"

"Luzzu?"

"Nha-Da-La!?" Lulu taunted, stomping her feathers. Wakka took a breath, trying to think of a person Lulu flirted, but failed.

"Nhadala." He said, as if remembering. Lulu tried to smack him, but was too angry.

"Don't blame me if Tidus throws you out, and I-" Auron tried to say, but was interrupted.

"Coming through!" Yuna shouted, with little Leo following her. She arrived at Cid, and he stared back with awe. "How about something warm to make you feel better."

"Oh, thank you." Cid said, picking up the little teacup, only to see that it moved. "Wah!"

"I think I scared him." Leo said. Cid couldn't help but think it was charming.

"Well there, little guy. What's your name?"

"I'm Leo the Fierce! Rah!" The little teacup pretend roared.

"Nice. How about another one. A big one." Cid said, making fun.

"Ok. You asked for it." Leo took a deep breath.

"RROOOOOOAAAAAAAR."

"Wow! That was amazing." Cid said. He thought it was almost real. But Leo looked scared.

"That wasn't me!" He said.

"Come here, Leo." Yuna said, nudging him away from Cid. He saw the candle, the clock, and the feather duster running around. And that's when Cid heard it.

"There's a stranger in my house." Someone growled like a beast.

"Please, sir. Wakka was foolish and didn't understand." Auron said, calmly. But it looked like the master didn't listen.

"Who dares enter my mansion?" The dark voice drew near. Cid was scared stiff in the chair, but spoke anyways.

"I didn't mean any harm." Cid pleaded.

But that's when he saw it. High up on the stairs, he saw a pair of fierce, glowing blue eyes. But the silhouette looked like a large and hunched man. Cid clumsily got up from the chair, only to fall on his back as the monster jumped down and landed right in front of him.

Cid was speechless.

"It's hideous...isn't it?" The beast said.

"N-noo...I-"

"Come to stare at the Beast, have you?!"

"No. I was just...looking for a place to stay?" He tried to seem friendly, but it failed.

"Oh. I'll give you a place to stay." The beast raised it's arm.

The fire went out and all Cid saw was darkness. The last thing he heard was an ear pierceing scream.

* * *

this isn't much, but that's because there wasn't any songs going on. but i like that part, anyways. so...intense when the beast comes (you have to understand the broadway version. the music is so...WAH!)

next chappie is gippal and rikku again. and maybe a little chit chat with brother. it's funny.

please tell me what you think


	5. Me

maybe i just feel down cuz no one is telling me what they think about this story. but...it's nice to see that people are looking at it.

anyways...you have got to listen to the song "Me" and once you have and read this chapter, i swear you'll hear the background music in your head. Cuz it drove me INSANE! LOL. it worked for me, try it!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Me**

It was a beautiful day in the Calm Lands as always. The town was not as busy as the day before, but there still was a sound of whining. Gippal was walking along the town square with three ladies clinging to him and crying.

"It can't be true!" One of the girls cried.

"Say it isn't so!" The second whined.

"I just can't bare it." The other one said. Gippal raised his hand to silence them. They stopped crying immediately.

"Girls! Girls." Gippal said, rather flattered. "I'm _just _getting married. It's not like it'll change your feelings for me."

"Oh, no." One of them said, smiling.

"No." The other said, batting her eyelashes.

"Never!" The third said, hands on hips.

"And we'll still have our little," he winked at them, "so to say...'ride on the shoopuf' night?"

The three girls squealed and jumped.

"Yes!"

"Of course!"

"Always!"

"Then I guess I better...propose to the bride." Gippal laughed. But that only made the girls whine again. He laughed and waved his hand to make them left. "Run along now, girls."

The three fan girls sighed and cried away as Gippal strode proudly towards Rikku. She was sitting alone on the edge of the water fountian in the center of the town square. She didn't even noticed Gippal approaching as she feed the ducks in the water.

"Hello, Rikku." Gippal said, flexing his muscles.

"Oh. Hello, Gippal." She greeted politely, but she looked like she rather be somewhere else.

"I have a gift for you." He held out a tiny box. "I hope you enjoy it." Rikku looked inside the box.

"A minature portrait...of you." She said, almost matter-of-factly. Gippal just smiled at no one in particular. "Oh, you shouldn't have."

Rikku threw the picture over her shoulder, but Gippal didn't see it.

"I know. But that just a little of what surprises you'll get." He said. "Today's the day when your dreams come true."

"Oh?"

"Any woman would die to be in your shoes." Gippal said, and turned to see the three fan girls were watching. He just beamed at them and turned back to Rikku.

"What can you possibly know of my dreams, Gippal?" Rikku said, her arms crossed.

"Plenty!" He said. "I know you've been dreaming...to be a wife of a man." He said, as if it was a glorious thing.

"Oh really?" She said, rolling her eyes. "To who?"

"Me!" He boasted. He wrapped his thick arm around Rikku. "Picture this: a simple hut, I come home with the latest machina, my little wife massaging my broad shoulders, and our children playing with large hunting dogs. Maybe ten or so."

"Dogs?" She said, almost choking.

"No, Rikku. Strong boys like me. All six foot four." He said. He released her, and strode around the fountain, his idyllic future in his mind.

"Unbelieveable." Rikku moaned.

"We'll be an incredible pair..." He flexed his arms again. "Just like my guns, here."

"This can't be happening." Rikku mumbled, as Gippal wrapped his arm around her neck again.

"So Rikku, is it yes? Or is it...Ooohh, YES!" He said. Rikku was thinking fast.

"I...I just don't deserve you." She said, pretending to flatter him.

"Who does?" He agreed, releasing Rikku. And for some reason, he sang a long note. "Meeee!"

"But thanks for asking." Rikku called, and ran inside a store.

Gippal realized that she was gone while he sang a stupid note out of nowhere. He scratched his head, but the three fan girls strode up to him, their eyelashes fluttering.

"So?" One of them said.

"How did it go?"

"Oh, you know Rikku." Gippal said, trying to play it cool. "Always playing hard to get."

"She turned you down!!" The girls squealed in unison.

"No, no." He said. "I'll make Rikku my wife, make no mistake about that."

"Well, gee. If she turned him down, maybe I still have a chance." One girl said, but the other two stared at her with full jealously.

"Oh, no you don't."

"No, Gippal is mine."

"What makes you think-"

"Girls! Girls!" Gippal said, but he just grabbed two of them, swung them on to his shoulder and walked away. But the girls still had a little fight. The remaining girl pulled out a handkerchief and waved.

"Gippal!!" She called and walked after him.

When all was quiet outside, besides the metal hammering, Rikku looked outside. She checked to make sure that Gippal was gone until she went back to sit by the water fountain.

"I can't believe he asked me to marry him! Ugh." She said, looking at her reflection.

She pulled out the remaining of her bread and threw it nearby the ducks.

"I mean, me? His wife. No way. That's for sure." She said.

She looked back again at her reflection. She couldn't help but pretend that it was another person.

"I want more that just a simple wife life. I want adventure. And maybe...someone to understand me. I want so much more than they're got planned." Rikku said, feeling depressed.

Then, she heard someone humming. She looked up and saw her brother dancing around, humming, and fiddling with a scarf. It looked just like the one she made for Cid. She ran up to him.

"Brother." She called. He just poked her shoulder.

"Hey, Rikku." He laughed. "Have you seen Gippal?"

"You just missed him."

"Oh." He said and started to hop away, but Rikku stopped him.

"Wait. Where did you get that scarf?" She asked, desperately.

"I found it in the mountains. Pretty nice, huh?" He joked, trying to get away from her.

"Where in the mountains?! Think!!" She nearly yelled at him, holding to his arm tightly. He pretended to think hard.

"Somewhere in the mountains?" He said. She jerked on his arm.

"Harder!"

"Near the crossroads, ok? Ow." He moaned, rubbed his arm.

"That means he's lost in there." She said to herself, looking up at the mountains. She grabbed his arm again.

"We have to find him!"

"Not on your life. Father can take care of himself." He said, pushing her off.

"Fine!" She said. "Then I'll find him myself!" And she stomped away. When she was out of ear shot, Brother stuck his tongue out.

"Then I'll find him myself." Brother mimcked her in a girly voice impression.

* * *

yes it ends there. next chapter is back at the castle. there isn't much of a song going on in the next chapter, but more chit-chat between auron and wakka. they make a funny pair.

yeah, i made gippal sing one note, but if you heard of the song, then you can understand i can't just leave it out. i find it amuzing (grins)

please tell me what you think!!


	6. Rikku in the Mansion

hi hi's. there's a reason why much of the lines are similar to the broadway version (heehee) well, here's chappie 6

gosh it goes by fast.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Rikku in the Mansion**

Everything was quiet in the castle until Auron heard a clatter of metal, or Wakka walking. Auron turned and saw Wakka lighting up the fireplace again. Auron decided to confront him.

"Had to let him in, did you?" Auron said. Wakka tried to hop away, but Auron managed to keep up with him.

"Had to serve him some tea, did you?" Auron continued to pester.

"Eh." Wakka mumbled.

"And sit in the Master's chair?!" Auron yelled. Wakka just held up his hands in defense, or his candle-hands.

"I was only tried to show him hospitality, ya." Wakka said. Auron just shook his head. "At least I tried to show what human behavior is left of me. I mean, look at us...look at yourself."

"What about me?" Auron said, sounding annoyed.

"You always were a precarious man. But each day you grow more inflexible." Wakka said and then smirked. "A little...'tightly wound' Oh! A little...'ticked-off' Ha! And a little-"

"Enough!" Auron said, fiddling with his little clock hands on his face.

"At least we aren't as bad as the others." Wakka commented. "You saw what happen to LeBlanc." Auron nodded.

"She was very arrogant about her looks. And that's exactly what she's become." Auron said, folding his little arm handles.

"A vanity." Wakka added.

"Nothing but mirrors and drawers."

"And what about Clasko?" Wakka said, enjoying to gossip. Auron only gave a questioned look.

"Who?"

"Come on, Sir Auron. You remember him. Not to bright, ya?" Wakka said. Auron slowly nodded his head, remembering. "Dumb as..."

"A brick." Auron ended.

"The whole wall."

"Clasko became a brick wall?" Auron asked, just realizing the news.

"He's the one behind the kitchen stove." Wakka added. "And that Yaibel kid?"

"That little boot-licking lad? I never liked him."

"He's a doormat."

"Perfect." Auron said, with a little laugh. Then silence fell.

"It's happening slowly." Wakka said, looking at his candle hands. "Slowly but surely, we become...things, ya."

"Curse that sorceress." Auron grumbled.

"Ya, but aren't we to blame for making Tidus the way he is?"

"I tried to reason him for years. It seems my words never cut to him."

"I just hope the master finds a way to break the spell." Wakka lit his candle hands, only to blow them off. "Soon, I'll melt away into nothing..." He said, sad and blowing the last light out of his hand.

"You have to hang on." Auron said. "You never know when the story will turn in your favor."

At that moment, they heard the door opened. Automatically, Auron and Wakka became stiff still like the objects they were. They heard a voice call out in the dark mansion.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" The voice called. "Hello?" Once the footsteps died away, Wakka whispered to Auron.

"It's a girl?"

"Yes, I can see it's a girl." Auron said, irritated. Only to realized what Wakka meant.

"It's a girl!!" The said at the same time. And they both waddled after her.

* * *

In another room, Yuna was minding her own business when she heard Leo dashing from behind her. She turned around to see what the fuss was all about.

"You won't believe what I just saw." Leo said. "Not in a million years, not even all the Game Over songs in all the Final Fantasy games you can sing."

"Alright, Leo. What is it?"

"There's a girl in the mansion!"

"Well, that would be nice, wouldn't it?"

"No, really! I saw her."

"Leo." Yuna said with a stern look. "I won't tolertate this. You don't want people to get there hopes up." Suddenly, Lulu was behind her, looking just as excited as Leo.

"Yuna, did you hear? There's a girl in the mansion." Lulu said. Yuna opened her mouth in shock and Leo smirked.

"See. I told you." Leo walked up to Lulu. "And she's real pretty too." Lulu pursed her lips to a fine line.

"Well, I don't know about that." Lulu said, and swipped away. Yuna and Leo followed.

* * *

"This is it!" Wakka said, skipping around in the dungeons. His candle hands were lit. Auron was just paced back and forth. "She has come to break the spell."

"Wakka, you can't be so sure of that."

"I am sure she will." Wakka argued.

Then went back and forth arguing whether or not the girl will break the spell. It became to violent between them, Wakka was poking and shoving Auron with his little candle hands. Auron, who was too small to pick up his katana, tried to push Wakka away. Finally, after a rather ridiculous quarrel, Wakka wrapped his metal arm around Auron to prevent them from hitting.

"We should tell the others, ya?" Wakka said.

"Yes." Auron said, but then shook his head. "No. No! We can't get everyone's hopes up."

"Hello?" Rikku called out again. Auron and Wakka remained still. "Hello?"

"Rikku? Is that you?" Someone called through one of the dungeon cells. Rikku came dashing down the stairs and found the voice.

"Pops!" She cried, and kneeled down to her father. "What's happened? Your hands are cold. Who done this to you?"

"I'm fine, Rikku." Cid said. "You must get out of here. The beast-"

"What?" Rikku said. "I'm not leaving you here."

"Who enters my mansion?!" A loud voice echo in the chambers. Both Rikku and Cid froze.

Rikku turned around, but she couldn't see anything in the dim light from a small candle. She saw a large silhouette of a hunched man. She mustered all her courage.

"Release my father!" She told the man.

"He trespassed my territory." The man growled. "And I will have my prisoner."

"But he's sick and cold. He could die." Rikku pleaded.

"Then he shouldn't have come here!" The man yelled.

"Then...then I'll take his place." Rikku thought fast. There was a pause.

"Rikku, don't do this. I've lived my life already." Cid whispered.

"You...you'd take his place?" The man said, quietly. "You'll be my prisoner?"

Rikku couldn't help but think the man's voice sounded like a growl even in a low voice. He was still in the dark, and she still couldn't make out his face.

"Come..." Rikku muttered, scared. "Come into the light."

Slowly, he walked forth. First, his foot appeared in the light, or rather a hind leg of a beast. Soon, he was in her view and she gasped. The tall beast glared down at her, his eyes blue but monstrous. He had a furry mane, and large yellow teeth jutted out.

"I accept." The beast roared, he dashed past her and unlocked the cell.

"Rikku! Just run!" Cid said, but she was too scared to leave her place.

The beast dragged Cid up the stairs and threw him out the door. He ran back down to the dungeon and he still saw Rikku on the floor, her eyes wet.

"You didn't let me say goodbye." Rikku said. Tidus automatically felt guilty. He looked over at Auron and Wakka, who were still remaining quiet. Tidus grabbed Wakka to spread light.

"I'll show you to your room." Tidus grumbled. Rikku sniffed.

"I'm not staying here?"

"Do you want to?" He asked, irritated.

"No." She said, instantly.

"Then follow me." He said, and lead the way to the upper wing.

* * *

I think i'll stop here. the next chapter will have two songs, cuz 'Home' isn't enough for one chapter alone unless i make rikku say every line (maybe it will be enough, i don't know). so i'm also in a ditter in what to call the next chapter...

please tell me what you think


	7. Home

ok, so let's see how this goes.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Home**

Rikku followed the beast while staring at her feet. Tidus noticed she was sulking and he had no idea what to do. Wakka, who was still acting as a candle holder, whispered to Tidus.

"Say something, ya." He said. Tidus tried to clear his throat to make it sound less of a beast.

"Ummm...I hope you like it here." Tidus said.

Rikku didn't reply. Tidus looked at Wakka for help, but Wakka just waved his handles to keep going. So Tidus tried again to make Rikku feel welcome.

"You can go anywhere you want. You can explore anywhere in the mansion." Tidus said. "Except the west hall." He quickly added.

"What's-" Rikku started, but Tidus cut her off.

"It's forbidden. Do you understand?"

"Why-"

"Do you understand?!" He yelled, but soon regret it. Rikku looked scared and just started at her feet.

They continue to walk and Tidus smacked his furry face for yelling at her. Wakka also looked disappointed. Finally, they came to a door and Tidus opened it for her. She walked in to see the vast room.

"You'll be staying here." He said, but he couldn't hold in his shame. "You will...join me for dinner."

"I'm not hungry." Rikku said, stubbornly. Tidus snapped.

"You _will_ join me for dinner. That's not a request!!" He roared and slammed the door.

Rikku ran to the large bed and buried her face in the pillow. Her sobs muffled and the pillowcase slowly becoming wet and cold. Finally, she rolled over to stare at the high ceiling.

"Okay. I did this for Pops." She talked to herself and she moaned again. "But I don't deserve to lose my freedom...you monster."

She sat up and walked around her new room. It was nice and clear for such a dark and cold mansion. The room was mainly white, so even in the dark, it was bright. She walked towards a tall mirror and talked to her reflection.

"Is this home?" She asked. "Will I be here forever? Or will I learn to be happy here?"

She chuckled a little.

"There's no way I'll be happy. I've lost it all..." She gazed away. "It seems to far away...just not so long ago I was in the Calm Lands...home and free."

She turned around and sat on the mattress. It was so soft, she sank in pretty deep. Then, someone knock on the door, but it sound like someone knock the door with a teapot.

"Yes?" Rikku called, wiping away any tears.

"May I come in?" A woman spoke.

"Sure." Rikku said, and stood up.

Rikku opened the door, but no one was there. Confused, she looked down the hall and saw no one. Suddenly, she felt something move around her feet.

"I'm Yuna. I thought you would like something to drink." Yuna said, with Little Leo beside her.

"What?" Rikku gasped, she slowly backed away. "You're a-"

She bumped into something.

"Careful, love." Someone spoke. Rikku turned around and saw the wardrobe came to live.

"What's going on?" Rikku cried. "This isn't possible!"

"But it is, daring." The wardrobe.

"Who are you?" Rikku said.

"Leblanc the White, dear. At your service." She said. "Perhaps you heard of me?"

There was along and awkward pause.

"Sorry...no" Rikku answered honestly. Leblanc pouted.

"You see, Yuna. They've forgot all about me. The great sphere hunter, Leblanc, now unknown." Leblanc said, being all dramatic. "Well, let's get you dress for dinner."

"Ummm." Rikku mumbled as Leblanc opened the doors and a ghastly pink dress flew out.

"I wore this during my days as a sphere hunter." Leblanc babbled. "But now I don't have a prayer to fit into it. Take it!"

Rikku looked down at the dress that laid on the bed. It was barely a dress; it seem to revealing.

"Thanks, but I'm not going to dinner." Rikku said.

"But, Master Tidus said-" Yuna started.

"He may be your master but he's not mine!" Rikku declared. Yuna sighed as Rikku sat down on a chair.

"Cheer up," Yuna said. "I was hoping we'd be friends."

Rikku looked down at the teapot, feeling a little reassured.

"And who knows," Yuna continued, "you might find home here too."

* * *

i know it was short, but if i put both this chapter and the next one together, it'll be too long. the next chapter is when gippal is at the bar and cid comes.

i know it seems like a spolier, but hey, a lot of people know the story. so pretty much, the ending is a no brainer...but not my ending (evil grins) everything seems the same from the movie and the broadway, but i do have a surprise ending...well, when i think about it...it's not big of a deal...

tell me what you think


	8. Gippal

here's chapter 8. it's almost as short as the previous chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Gippal**

It was night time. Gippal was sitting near by the fire inside the Calm Land's only bar. Most of the men from the Al Bhed Tribe were here, drinking beer and wrestling. Gippal, however, wasn't in the mood. Brother came around, holding a can of beer.

"Gippal?"

"I can't believe it." Gippal finally spoke. "Me? Rejected? No one says no to me!"

"Never." Brother agreed.

"She humiliated me." Gippal sneered. "Who does she think she is anyway?"

"The princess of the Al Bheds." Brother simplied answer.

"Be quiet." Gippal mumbled, resting his chin on his hand.

"Come on, Gippal. Don't be so down 'cause my sis turned away." Brother said, trying to cheer him up. "Everyone in the Tribe admires you. And it's not very hard to see why."

Someone must have heard their conversation, because one of the drunkards yelled a comment. Soon, all the other men joined in.

"No one's as strong as Gippal."

"No one's hair is as spiky as Gippal!"

"No one's so quick as Gippal."

"No one has an eyepatch like Gippal."

Gippal sat there and a small smile appeared. He stood up and walked towards the crowd. He greeted them, some patted his back, passing him a mug to drink, a couple of fan girls sighed in admiration as he pass them.

"I know I'm intimidating." Gippal agreed.

"No one fight's like you, Gippal."

"No one's as brawny as Gippal." A fan girl cried.

"What about brainy?" A sober man spoke. Everyone glared at him, and someone threw him out the door.

The crowded bar continued to cheer and praise Gippal as he went around, being carried by some, or demonstrating his bicep power. Then, the door was burst open again, but Cid came in.

"Someone! Help!" He yelled in the bar. The crowd didn't really paid much attention, but Gippal saw him.

"Look who shows up." Gippal said to himself. Cid grabbed the nearest person and plead at his face.

"You've got to help me." Cid said. The man just pushed Cid off of him.

"What'd you want, old man?"

"Go back to your hut, crazy man."

"Please!" Cid cried. "It's Rikku-" Suddenly, Gippal was right in front of him.

"What is it, old man?" Gippal said.

"Rikku!" Cid yelled again. "She's in danger."

"Danger?!"

"She's taken prisoner by a hideous monster." Cid said.

There was a long and awkward pause, and then every laughed at Cid. Gippal was only one that just smirked. All the drunks came toward Cid.

"Was it a tall beast?" A man asked, but joking.

"Yes!"

"With a fierce yellow teeth?" Another shouted. There was more laughter.

"Yes, exactly!"

"And with a long, ugly snout?"

"Yes. Yes! Will you help me?"

"Sure, crazy old man." Someone said, dragging him closer to the door. "It's right out there!" And he threw Cid outside.

Everyone laughed and drank more beer. Gippal was the only one that sat down and thought about what Cid pleaded. He stared at the fire, and Brother came around.

"Crazy old Cid, huh?" Gippal mumbled. "Crazy old Cid...Brother...I've been thinking-"

"Not something you usually do." Brother commented.

"I know." Gippal said, irritated. "But still...he is Rikku's father. And if I can't convince Rikku, then I'll-"

"What?" Brother asked, and Gippal whispered the plan into his ear.

"And then-" Gippal said.

"No...wait. Yes!"

"Got it?"

"Yeah. Let's go!"

Suddenly, the crowd behind them started singing.

"My what a guy, Gippal!!"

* * *

ugh, this chapter to me was a PAIN, because i didn't want to do it. and i want to hurray it up so i can start on the next chapter with more tidus and rikku. so yeah, this chapter is like a filler, but important, (gag! i hate it!)

so yeah, this chapter was really short, even for me. but lately, i've tried going back to read tikku storys, and i realized that i'm just skipping through alot and just reading the dialogues. (am i the only one that does that?)

be honest, and tell me you too hum(or sang) that one part where brother said, 'and it's not very hard to see why.'


	9. How Long Must This Go On

sorry about the last chapter, i know it was short. but NOW it's time for more tikkuness action!!...well, you know what happens, right?...in this kind of story?

i know this is really soon to update...i've become avatard again since the new episodes are airing and i want this chapter posted so my readers are satisfied and can wait longer while i watch avatar (go zutara!!)

there was a little edit

* * *

**Chapter 9: How Long Must This Go On?**

Tidus was pacing up and down the dining room. Before he was calm, almost excited. He even went as far as combing his messy fur that never was cared for since he'd transformed.

Now his hair was untidy again. He got so anxious and so impatient, he started pacing on his four claws like a beast. Wakka, Yuna, and Auron were watching him, not sure what to say.

"Where is she?" Tidus growled. "It's nearly past dinner time."

"Prehaps she's preparing-" Auron said calmly, but Tidus roared.

"Go check on her!"

"...very well." Auron said, obviously irritated, and teetered his little clock feet away. Tidus started pacing again, and finally Wakka spoke.

"Tidus, if I may say something-"

"What?!" Tidus yelled.

"Don't you think that...maybe, she could be the one to break the spell?" Wakka asked.

"Of course I have!" Tidus roared, and then calmed down. "I'm not a fool...She's so beautiful and I...well look at me."

There was a long pause.

"He has a point," Wakka spoke. Tidus glared at him and Yuna scowled.

"You should charm her." Yuna said, trying to make Tidus reassured.

"How do I do that?" Tidus asked, like a child.

"Well, you can start by looking more presentable." Yuna stated. "Straighten up!"

Tidus stood as best as he could.

"Show her you're lively wit." Wakka added.

Tidus tilted his head like a puppy.

"Try to act like a gentlemen." Yuna said.

Tidus tried to smile, but his fangs were yellow. He was getting annoyed.

"Shower her with compliments." Wakka said, as if he does it all the time.

Tidus just sneered.

"And above all-" Yuna said, but Tidus growled.

"What?!"

"You must control your temper." Both Wakka and Yuna said.

Tidus tried to breath in and calmed down, but then he heard Auron's clocksteps into the room. He suddenly was anxious again.

"Well?!" Tidus roared, as he towered over Auron. "Where is she?"

Auron just cleared his throat and answered in a calm voice.

"She's not coming." He said. There was silence.

"What...did you say?" Tidus said, feeling his anger growing.

"She's not coming." He repeated. Tidus roared.

"We'll see about that!!" He marched away as Wakka, Yuna, and Auron helplessly tried to keep up with him.

Tidus was at Rikku's door, but he didn't bother to knock. He burst his way in, and march up to her. She was sitting on her bed, her back towards him. She didn't even turned around when he stormed in.

"Why aren't you coming for dinner?" He demanded.

"I'm not hungry." She said in a cool voice. Tidus just thought the best command he could.

"You're hungry when I say you're hungry!" He said. She turned around and glared at him.

"You can't order around people and tell them to be hungry. It doesn't work like that." She said, with a little snobbish tone. She turned away, folding her arms.

"Yes I can!" Tidus said, walking around the bed to face her.

She just turned around to face away, and he walked around the bed again. Wakka, Yuna, and Auron arrived at the scene.

"Master, remember. Control your temper." Yuna whispered.

"Why is she being so difficult?" Tidus asked his servants, still angry. "Why are you being so difficult?" He asked Rikku.

"Why are you being such a bully?" She talked back.

"Because I _want_ you to come down to dinner." Tidus said, as if it's the simplest thing to do.

"Ha! Then you admit you're a bully." Rikku said, and turned away again.

"Arrr!" Tidus growled. "Fine! If you don't come to dinner with me," he slowly raised his claws, "I'll drag you by your hair-"

"Master!" Wakka said and Tidus stopped. "That's not the best way to win the girl's _affection_!" Wakka said, whispering the last word.

Tidus took a deep breath.

"Fine...I'll give her one more chance." He said.

He straighten up and cleared his throat. Rikku slowly turned to face him, her eyebrow raised and her arms still folded.

"Will you please," Tidus began, "be so kind...as to join me...for dinner." He said calmly.

"Pah, pah, pah." Tidus heard his servants whispering behind him. Tidus never said the word in years.

"Please." He said. Rikku smirked, but quickly replied.

"No, thank you." And she turned around.

Tidus was at rage again. His arm extended to grab her hair, but his other claw at his wrist to stop himself. So instead of harming Rikku, he picked up Wakka and shook and strangled him before he threw him to the floor.

"Fine!" Tidus yelled. "Then starve!"

"Tidus!" Yuna cried.

"If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at ALL!!" He roared and stormed out of Rikku's room. Auron and Wakka tried to follow him while Yuna stayed with Rikku, who started to cry.

* * *

It was quiet. Wakka and Auron were unable to follow Tidus to calm him. Yuna joined them when Rikku asked to be alone. Wakka sighed heavily.

"What were we thinking? We'll never be free from the curse." Wakka said, disappointed.

"Are you saying it is hopeless for Tidus?" Auron questioned. Yuna blew steam out of her teapot.

"Never! I will not allow it. I will not stop to help break this spell." Yuna said, deteremined. "Not until I hear Little Leo's laughter run through these halls again. And also, Tidus said please."

"You know, I think that's the first time I heard him use that word, ya." Wakka commented.

"You see," Yuna said, "she's already made a positive influence on him."

Wakka and Auron nodded. They can't stop. It may have been a lousy first night, but they will do whatever it takes to break the spell and help Tidus.

"Quite right, Yuna. We can't give up." Auron said. "Wakka!"

"Yes, sir?" Wakka answered.

"Guard the Lady Rikku's room. And if there's the slightest change, inform me at once." Auron ordered.

"Will do, Sir Auron." Wakka saluted and teetered away. Yuna waited for her command.

"Be near him." Auron just said, and Yuna was off.

Suddenly, Auron heard Tidus marching down the stairs. Auron took this chance to calm him down. He saw Tidus was carrying his magic mirror that was inherited from his parents.

"Tidus?" Auron asked.

"I've asked politely and she still refuses." Tidus mumbled. "What does she want me to do? Beg?"

Auron didn't answer. Tidus held up the mirror for both of them to see.

"Show me the girl!" He asked the mirror.

Magically, the mirror swirled and came into view. He saw Rikku sitting in her bed, and Leblanc was next to her and trying to comfort her.

_"I'm sure the master didn't mean to yell like that, love."_ Leblanc said.

_"I don't care."_ Rikku said, stubbornly.

_"He did say please."_

_"He's still a monster, and I'm his prisoner, remember? I don't care what he says."_

Tidus lowered the magic mirror in defeat.

"She called me a monster." Tidus said, depressed.

"Tidus, you must be gentle next time." Auron said.

"How, Auron?" Tidus asked, desperately. "How long must this go on? I know I made a mistake when I turned that sorceress away..."

He looked down at his furry large claws.

"...and leaving me in this state. An object of revulsion...and scorn...hated." His voice was so gentle, Auron thought he heard Tidus's human voice.

"Tidus?"

"What did they say?" Tidus growled again. "Show your wit, shower her compliements. Act like a gentlemen."

Tidus climbed up the stairs, glaring down at his claws.

"More like a gentle- _man_!" Tidus growled, and marched away to his tower.

* * *

there. i stop there cuz, again, the next chapter is a new song title...and it should be a song you know (wink)

please tell me what you think (hi tobi! i did miss you, lol)


	10. Be Our Guest

alright. this is the chapter, i believe will be the longest. (in scrolling down the page, wise...not much in word count, wise)

and yes, this is a singing chapter. I mean!! when you have this song as a title, you can't just...NOT sing it! so yes, this is a song fic chapter. FOR NOW!!

i highly recommend to open up another window and play the 'be our guest' song on youtube, or something and read at the same time when the singing starts. normally, i'd want to put the broadway version...but it's just sooo LONG...so this is the simple disney version.

I'm sorry it looks like a script or something, but it was the easiest and fastest way to catch both the dialogue and the actions so when you do listen, you won't have to stop the music just to read long details.

oh, i sort of mixed the lyrics a bit to fit in the Final fantasy world. so the whole french names won't really appear (well maybe a few) but not too much. there's a bit of al bhed language too, just a heads up.

so go ahead, sing along...i will too (grins)

note: lulu may seem out of character...

**

* * *

******

Chapter 10: Be Our Guest

Wakka was stationed outside Rikku's door, but he was already snoring. Lulu was only down the hall, calling out his name. She smirked and sweep toward him.

"Wakka," she called. "Oooh, Wakka!"

He was already awake and smiling also. It's time to flirt!

"Lu! Come to me, my little...fluff." He said.

She held out her broom "hand" and he attempted to kiss it, but he felt a little tickle in his nose. He sneezed loud, but not as loud as Lulu's cry.

"Oh! It's my hands, isn't it? You don't love me anymore." Lulu said, being overdramatic. Wakka thought fast.

"Ah, Lu...uh, you...you cut me to the wick, ya." He said, trying to comfort her. As best as he could, he wrapped his candle handles around Lulu's thin broom body. "You think something like that will...change my feelings for you?"

Lulu calmed down, and was already in flirting mode again.

"Now you really," Wakka continued, "tickle my fansy, ya. Haahaa."

"Oh, no" Lulu said, in a seductive tone.

"Oh, ya."

"Oh. no!"

"Oh, ya!"

"Oh, no no no. I'd be in bed before you." She finally said, she sweep away but teased Wakka to follow him.

He was like a complete idiot, grinning from ear to ear as he jogged after her behind the curtains.

* * *

Rikku felt her stomach pain. She knew she was hungry, but there was no way she'll eat with the beast. It was dark in her room, and Leblanc was sleeping. Rikku tip-toed and opened the door by a crack. The door squeaked, Rikku stood still but Leblanc was still fast asleep.

Rikku sighed silently and walked out her room. She'll find the kitchen and steal some food...

* * *

Yuna was walking Little Leo back to the kitchen when she met Auron near the base of the stairs. Leo obviously doesn't look tired, so she decided to chat with Auron.

"How's Tidus?" Yuna asked. Auron sighed through his nose.

"He seems like he was struck by a thousand Overdrives. Utterly defeated." Auron said, bluntly.

"Poor dear."

"Give him time." Auron said, wisely. "He'll soon know how to behave."

Suddenly, they heard footsteps. Rikku was walking down the stairs, looking back and forth to make sure no one spots her. Yuna smiled and appeared in front of her.

"Good to see you around and about." Yuna greeted. Rikku gasped in surprise.

"Oh...umm, yes." Rikku wasn't sure what to say, but was cut off by a loud yell.

"AURON!!" Wakka came as fast as he could from the hall. "It's the girl! I swear my eyes never left-"

Wakka turned and say Rikku. There was an awkward silence for Wakka, but he pulled it off.

"Well, hello Miss Rikku." Wakka greeted.

"This is Wakka," Auron explained. "And I am Sir Auron. If there's anything you need, anything at all." He offered.

"Well, I am a little hungry." Rikku said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Except for that." Auron blurted.

"Auron!" Yuan scowled at him.

"You know what Tidus said." Auron glared back.

"So? I won't let her go hungry." Yuna said, and smiled back at Rikku. Auron grunted.

"Fine. A crest of bread, a glass of water, and then it's off to bed." Auron pointed out.

"Auron," Wakka spoke, "where are your manners? She's not our...prisoner. She's our guest."

Rikku smiled. There was a sudden chill of excitement in the air.

"We must make her feel welcome here, ya?"

Suddenly, a table wheeled out of the darkness. Chairs sprung to live and walked towards Rikku. Lights shined from above and the room was suddenly warm. All that were enchanted seemed more alive.

"Fine." Auron said, looking around at the flying napkins. "But we should be quiet or Tidus will find out."

Rikku sat down on a winged chair. Silver plates, forks, and spoons shined before her. Wakka was perched on the table as well.

"Sure, sure." Wakka said. "But what is dinner without a little...music?"

"Music?" Auron asked, skeptical.

Drums were heard in the distance halls...

Wakka:

"_So tayn_ Zanarkandian, it's with deepest pride and

greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight as we proudly present-

your dinner."

_The enchanted services appeared before Rikku._

Wakka began singing:

"Be...our_..._

guest. Be our guest. Put our service to the test.

Tie your napkin 'round your neck-"

_The enchanted napkin zipped up to Rikku's neck_

_"and we provide the rest."_

_Bowls of food zoomed across the table towards Rikku._

"Guado Fruits. Hot Al Bhed Noodles.

"Why, _oui_ only live to serve.

Try the grey stuff. It's delicious.

Don't believe me, ask the dishes."

_Magically, the dishes spun and circled around Rikku._

"They can sing, really quite fancy.

After all, this is Final Fantasy.

And the dinner here are never second best."

_Wakka approached her with a menu. Rikku opened it._

"Go on, unfold your menu.

Take a glance and you'll be our guest.

Be our guest. Be our guest!"

_More plates and dishes appear before Rikku. _

Wakka and Chorus:

"Beef ragout. Cheese souffle. Pie and pudding, _eh vmysac_."

Wakka:

"We'll prepare and serve with flair.

A culinary cabaret."

_Spoons dive into a punch bowl._

"You're alone, and you're scared.

But the banquet's all prepared.

No one's gloomy or complaining-"

_Auron was trying to yell over the music._

"while the flatware's entertaining.

_Oui_ tell jokes! I do tricks."

_Wakka displayed fireworks._

"With my fellow candlesticks."

Beer mugs:

"And it's all in perfect taste that you can bet."

Wakka and Chorus:

"Come on and lift your glass

You've won your own free pass

To be our guest!"

Wakka:

"If your stressed

It's fine dining we suggest."

Chorus:

"Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest!!"

_A spotlight appeared over Wakka. Gloomy music playing._

Wakka:

"Life is so unnverving

For a servant who's not serving.

He's not whole without a soul to wait upon

Ah, those good old days when we were useful.

Suddenly, those good old days are gone.

Years, we've been rusting

Needing so much more than dusting

Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills.

Most days we just lay around the castle.

Flabby, fat and lazy"

_Wakka pointed at Auron. Then smiled at Rikku._

"You walked in and oops-a-daisy!"

Yuna:

_Yuna singing and dancing with other cups._

"It's a guest! It's a guest!Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed.

Wine's been layed and thank the fayth

I've had napkins freshly pressed

With dessert, she'll want tea.

And my dear that's fine with me.

While the cups do their soft-shoein'

I'll be bubbling, I'll be brewing

I'll get warm, piping hot.

Yevon sakes! Is that a spot?

Clean it up. We want the company impressed.

We've got a lot to do.

Is it one lump or two?

For you, our guest!

Everyone:

"Be our guest! Be our guest!

Our command is your request.

It's been years since we've had anyboy here.

And we're obsessed!

With your meal, with your ease.

Yes, indeed, we aim to please."

_Music slows down. Grand finale time._

"While the candlelgiht's still glowing.

Let us help you, we'll keep going.

Course...by...course! One by one!

'Til you shout, 'Enough, I'm done.'

Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest

Tonight you'll prop your feet up

But for now, let's eat up.

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Be our guest!

Please, be...our...guest!!

* * *

yes i end there, cuz that...was TIRING!!

i know. it seems like you could just watch the movie and imagine yourself, but hey! i don't do songfics either!! just listen to the damn song...

and about the lyrics where it was suppose to say 'ten years..." ...okay, it's not ten years in my fanfic. we'll make in just one or two. (grins)

please tell me what you think (even thought i'm kind of doubtful of this chapter)


	11. If I Can't Love Her

ok, this chapter, i really liked the song. but i'm not making this another songfic chapter. i'll just make tidus do a lot of talking to himsef, how's that.

gosh, i so want to just make a music video, but i don't have any videos!!

* * *

**Chapter 11: If I Can't Love Her**

The performance was over. All the enchanted plates, bowls, spoons, forks, knifes, napkins, and cups went back to the kitchen. Rikku was full from the Zanarkandian cuisine.

"Would you like dessert?" Yuna offered.

"Oh, no. I couldn't eat another bite." Rikku commented.

"Well, why not go back to your room and rest." Auron suggested. Rikku just shooked her head.

"I couldn't sleep now. It's my first time in an enchanted mansion." Rikku said, eagerly. Little Leo yawned.

"Well I'll take Leo off to the cupboard." Yuna smiled.

"Ah," Leo complained. "I'm not tired." But he yawned again.

"Come on," Yuna said. She walked him away, leaving Rikku alone with Wakka and Auron.

"Perhaps I can have a tour around the mansion?" Rikku asked. She kneeled down close to Auron. "I'm sure you know _all_ about the place."

Auron just rolled his eyes to Wakka, who was behind him smiling and winking. Auron sighed and nodded.

"If you follow me-" Auron started, but Rikku looked up at a twisted staircase.

"Where does that lead?" Rikku asked.

She remember passing those spiral staircase when the beast lead her to her room. Auron and Wakka immediately blocked her way from coming closer to the stairs.

"The west hall? Nothing, ya!" Wakka yelled.

"It's just the attic." Auron said, trying to play cool. "Old and dusty. Nothing up there."

"Then there's no harm in looking." Rikku said, step over Auron and Wakka.

"Perhaps you like to see something else?" Auron said while he and Wakka tried to block Rikku.

"Ya! Like the kitchen?"

"The garden?"

"Or the machina library?" Wakka said, and just like that Rikku stop in her tracks.

"You have a machina library?!" Rikku asked, excited. Auron and Wakka sighed in relief.

"But of course, ya!"

"A whole collection of machina parts."

"A swarm of machina."

"Cascade of machina."

"Machina with buttons. Machina with switches."

"More machina that you can dream of!"

Together Auron and Wakka lead the way, but they didn't know that Rikku deceived them. She made sure there were out of earshot before she climbed the stairs.

Rikku was excited. The higher she climbed, the more the mansion grew quiet. Then, she reached the top landing and stared down at a dark hall. She was almost terrified at what she saw.

The long hall was torn down. Old pictures that used to hang are now teared down. Amazing vases layed on the ground, smashed to bits. On the walls were claw marks as if the beast slashed.

Rikku made her way to the door at the end of the hall. It was slightly open as she pushed in. The door squeaked slightly and she walked in. The room was dark, and it was also a mess just like the hall outside. It must've been a massive suite. A bed was in pieces, the door windows that lead out to the balcony was open.

Rikku made her way around the room and found a picture that was also slashed by claws. It was a painting of a person. The eyes were the only part of the painting still visible, beautiful and bright blue. As if it was glowing...

Suddenly, Rikku noticed the source of the glowing was coming from the other side of the room. She stared in awe as she approached closer to it. A beautiful blue rose was placed inside a glass case on a pedestal, hovering without a vase. A couple of rose petals layed on the floor, yet it still glowed in the brightest blue. Rikku wanted to touch it.

Rikku looked over her shoulder, and she carefully lifted the glass case and placed it on the floor. The rose barely moved in the wind coming from the window. Rikku slowly reached out her finger...

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!!" A roar.

"AHH!"

The beast jumped out of the shadows and smashed his way towards Rikku.

"I told you never to come here!!" He roared again. Rikku was still standing, but she was shivering in fright.

"I-I'm sorry-"

"Do you realized what you could've done?!"

"No, I-"

"Get out!"

He quickly picked up the case and covered the rose again. He glared at her with cold, blue eyes.

"I didn't mean to. I-"

"I said get out!!" He roared, and shoved her hard.

He was powerful as Rikku landed on the ground and a shard of wood from the bed slashed across her shoulder. Rikku cried in pain and Tidus suddenly realized what he did. He tried to make his voice calmer.

"I'm sorry. I didn't-" He held out his paw, but Rikku scooted away.

"Get away from me!" She yelled, scared. She held her wounded shoulder. Blood was dripped from her hands.

"Please, let me look-"

"No!" And she stood up, ran out the door, and down the hall. Tidus yelled after her.

"I'm sorry!!" But she was already down the stairs. "I'm sorry."

It was quiet and depressing.

"I didn't mean to." He mumbled to himself. He walked out to the balcony and gazed at the stars.

"I...can't do this, can I?" He started talking. "I can't show kindness. I can't escape, or have any comfort. I'm blind."

His mind was racing. Soon he saw flashbacks when he was young and spoiled.

"I'm hopeless."

He remembers when he threw food around he didn't like.

"Helpless...unforgiven...no lesson can teach me." He leaned on the white stone. "If I can't love her...then..."

He turned around and gazed back at the cursed rose. The rose made him a prisoner. It was his grief and a reminder of that dreadful day.

"I hoped I could've loved her, and set me free. I thought it was simple...but it's not." He looked down at his gates and saw Rikku dashing out into the woods and the mountains.

"If I can't love her...let the world be done with me!" He growled. He roared like the beast he was, but Rikku didn't look back.

Tidus watched Rikku disappear in the darkness, and he heard a howl from the Ronsos...

* * *

i tried not to make tidus seem like he was rhyming, but that was difficult cuz the song was packed with rhymes! i tried to make it like he wasn't talking to himself, and more like thinking and talking aloud what he's done.

anyways, please tell me what you think.


	12. Something There

this chapter might be long, but why does that matter?! Oh, there is something i thought you should take notice. but whenever things are in rikku's prospective, she refers tidus as 'the beast'. and of course, when things are in tidus 'pov' i use his name. but rikku doesn't call tidus by his name, yet!!

also, i have nothing aganist ronsos, but i just felt like it fits to make them the 'wolves' of this story.

anyways, just go ahead a listen to the song somewhere. I mean, this chapter isn't song fic, but it's still nice and catchy to listen.

i feel a little down these days

**

* * *

******

Chapter 12: Something There

It wasn't such a smart idea to go out at night. Rikku was bleeding, and she was running with no idea where she was. It was impossible to see in the mountains at night with so much icy fog. Rikku was panicking, triping on the snow and getting up to run again.

Then, she heard a howl. A loud roar from the Ronsos. She turned around just in time to see a herd of Ronsos glaring down at her from a hilltop. She started sprinting, but the Ronsos were soon surrounding her.

Rikku was scared. She didn't had any weapons on her. She was already weak from the blood lost, and the Ronsos had easily smelled her blood. The sneered at her, and there eyes glaring at her.

Finally, one of them lunged at her. She covered her head, waiting for the impact, but nothing came. She heard a different roar...

There was the beast, slashing away the Ronsos, and shoving them away from Rikku. She watched in awe as the beast tried to protect her. Suddenly, she saw another Ronso attacked him from behind. The Ronso grabbed on to his arm as the beast roared and threw the Ronso off.

Defeated, the pack ran away. The beast watched them leave, and Rikku noticed his arm was bleeding terribly. Then, he collapsed on the snow. Shocked, she ran up to him and saw that he was unconcious...

* * *

Tidus woke up and notice how warm it was instead of the bitter cold of the mountains. Then, he realized he was back at his mansion, sitting in his chair in front of the fireplace. His nose stung as he smelled a foul odor of medicine. He quickly glance down at his right and saw Rikku, with her wound cleaned, kneeling with a bowl of water and a wet cloth.

"You're...you're alright." Tidus said, calmly. She just nodded and dip the cloth into the bowl. She squeezed excess water and hovered the cloth over his wound.

"Now...this may sting a little." She warned, and pressed the cloth onto his wound.

He howled.

"That hurts!" He yelled at her. She just pouted.

"Well, maybe if hadn't been attacked, this wouldn't happen."

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have ran away!"

"Maybe you shouldn't have scared me!"

"Well, _you _shouldn't have been in the west hall!"

"And you should control your temper!!" Rikku yelled back.

Tidus was about to yell another come-back, but he couldn't think anything. So he shrugged and agreed with Rikku. If he did kept his temper, this whole situation would've been avoid.

"Now, stay still." Rikku said, and pressed the cloth back into the wound. He winced, but allowed her to work. "By the way...thank you for saving me." She said, quietly.

Tidus felt his heart leap.

"You're welcome." He said, calmly.

Neither of them noticed that Auron, Yuna, and Wakka were peeking behind the door, watching them. Yuna and Wakka were smiling, but Auron managed a smirk.

"You see," Yuna whispered. "Things turned out ok."

"But it seems rather slow." Auron grunted.

"Well, then. It's time we give them a little...push." Wakka said.

"And I know just the thing." Yuna bursted and walked right into the room. "How would you two like a nice bowl of...soup."

"Soup?" Auron and Wakka asked each other. Yuna glared at them, and Wakka and Auron agreed. "Soup!"

* * *

"This is-" Tidus mumbled.

"Calm down, Tidus. And stop fidgetting." Yuna said.

It was like the first night all over again. Tidus was anxious and worried, pacing back and forth. The table was ready with silver plates, and the fire blazing. His hair was neatly combed, or at least it was until Tidus messed it up.

"Be sure to compliment her." Wakka advised.

"Here she comes!" Yuna gasped, as they heard footsteps behind the door.

Tidus held his breath as Rikku step into the dinner room. She was in a very pink dress, obviously from Leblanc, but it was simple. She nodded and managed a smile. Wakka was behind Tidus and whispered into his ear.

"Say something!"

"Ummm-" Tidus cleared his throat, but whispered back to Wakka. "Like what?!"

"Anything! Say something about her dress."

"Oh," Tidus looked back at Rikku, who waited politely. "Umm...it's...pink."

'That's it?' Rikku thought. But she giggled inspite of herself. Tidus looked pleased, so he quickly pulled up a chair and held out his paw.

"My Lady," Tidus said, politely. Rikku smiled and allowed Tidus to take her hand as she sat down.

'There's something sweet,' Rikku thought, 'and almost kind.'

Tidus sat down on the other side of the table, and attempt to pick up his spoon with his oversized paws. His claws couldn't manage a firm grip. Out of frustration, he growled at his spoon and hurled it to the floor. However, he didn't noticed Wakka was down there, and the spoon hit him instead.

'But he's forceful and unrefined.' Rikku raised her eyebrow.

Tidus noticed he was being harsh, so he took a deep breath and tried again. He gave a quick smirk and lift the bowl to his mouth. Rikku laughed, and thought it was nice to do the same with him.

'But he's very dear, and a bit unsure.'

Tidus looked back with a confused look, wondering why Rikku was copying him.

'I wonder why I didn't see it there before.'

Rikku continued to eat her porridge, and didn't notice that Tidus was watching. He looked back and forth from Rikku to his own bowl.

'She glance at me!' He thought with joy. 'She didn't even seemed scared when she touch my paw.'

Tidus tried to say something, but it didn't looked like Rikku wanted to talk. His broad shoulders droop.

'Nah, maybe it's just me. I'll act like I don't care for now...' Rikku gazed up and for a second their eyes met. Tidus, bashfully, looked back down. 'But then she's never looked at me like that!'

"It's a lovely day outside." Wakka butted in.

"It snowed last night. Why don't you two go play outside." Yuna added.

"Yuna, we're not kids." Tidus frowned.

"Eighteen is still a child, to me." Yuna nodded and had the mittens out for Rikku.

"Whoa," Rikku gasped. Tidus looked back.

"What?"

"You're...you're eighteen?" She asked, shocked. Tidus shrugged.

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh...nothing." Rikku answered, and pulled on the coat the enchanted servants gave.

* * *

It was nice outside. Besides the snow being three inches deep, the sky was pale and bright, and there was barely wind. Rikku was bundle up while Tidus walked around with his cape and pants. His fur could withstand the cold.

Rikku was explore the grounds of the mansion while Tidus gazed at the mountain tops. She took this moment to hide behind a tree and think about what she just learned.

'Wow, he's eighteen?! That's only two years older than me!' Rikku couldn't help but bit her lip and smile.

'Why is this so...alarming to me? Who would've thought...'

Rikku peeked behind the tree and saw Tidus frozen still. A chocobo was on his property, but he was have a staring contest, hoping that he wouldn't scary the bird. Rikku giggled as the chocobo squeaked, kicked Tidus, and started running around.

'He's no prince charming...' Rikku walked over to Tidus. 'But there's definitely someting about him.'

Rikku noticed Tidus was hold Gysahl Greens, which was why the chocobo appeared. Rikku grabbed the greens and laid them on the ground for the chocobo to come. The bird approached and happily ate the greens. Tidus looked delighted.

They went back inside, walking next to each other. Rikku was walking back up the stairs to her room, but she turned to look back and smile at Tidus. When she was gone, Tidus was leaping.

"I...I never felt like this before!" Tidus said, excited with Yuna and Wakka. "Like my stomach is fluttering."

"Good!" Yuna said, happy for him.

"Is it?"

"You'll feel slightly...nauseas." Auron said.

"Sir Auron!" Yuna glared.

"I want to do something special." Tidus said.

"Give her a gift." Wakka suggested.

"Ask her to a dance." Yuna replied.

"Make promises you don't intent to keep." Auron spoke. Yuna and Wakka glared at him, but Tidus was too excited to care.

"I want to give her something special...Oh! I know!" He said, and ran off into the halls.

"I wonder what he's got planned?" Yuna asked.

"Who'd have thought-" Wakka started.

"Well, bless them-" Yuna said.

"Who'd have known?" Auron spoke.

"That they've come together by themselves." Wakka said.

"We'll wait and see a few days more." Yuna said.

"I suppose there was something there before." Auron said, nodded his head.

* * *

"Close your eyes." Tidus said, just as excited as Rikku was. "And no peeking."

It was a cheerful day, and Tidus was about to make Rikku even more happy. He quietly opened the doors to the machina library. Rikku's eyes were still closed as he lead her into the dark library.

He left her in the very center of the room and ran to open the windows, so light will fill the room. Tidus barely used the library anymore, but he still remembered the days he would collect machina parts.

"Okay...now." He said and Rikku gasped.

The shelves were high, and there were stairs leading to the second floor. Every shelf was filled with machina parts, and they were neatly organized. Rikku could make anything she wanted.

"Whoa," she whispered, smiling.

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Then it's yours." Tidus said, feeling pleased with himself. Rikku ran up to the nearest shelf.

"I don't know what to make!" Rikku said. "This is all so wonderful! I couldn't thank you enough."

"Well, there is..." Tidus started, but fet shy again.

"What? Anything." Rikku said. Tidus took a steady breath.

"I was wondering...if you'd give me a second chance. Would you like to have dinner with me?"

Rikku should've expected this, but she was all for it.

"Dinner would be great." She said.

Quietly behind the doors, Wakka and Yuna were giggled while Auron just smirked.

Tonight, will be the night!

* * *

i'm stopping here cuz i think i made this chapter longer then i intend for it to be. and i want to keep chapters short.

next chapter is gonna be REALLY short, i'll tell ya that much.

tell me what you think


	13. The Plan

this chapter is _**EXTREMELY **_short. also, i know there isn't a song called 'the plan' but final fantasy x isn't in france either. so it's not called 'maison des lunes' or whatever. but it's pretty much the same idea. i don't really like this song, but it must be done.

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Plan**

It was night time. The Macalania Woods was quiet and almost eerie, but there were two people waiting in the intersection. Gippal and Brother were alone with just lanterns as the only light source.

"Maybe we shouldn't be here, Gippal." Brother said, scared of the slightest noise.

"No, we agreed to come here." Gippal said, determined.

"What?! You dragged me here!"

"Don't be such a wimp!"

"On the contrary-" A different voice spoke.

"WAH!!" Brother screamed, jumping into Gippal's arms. They turned around and saw Maester Seymour in a traveling cloak without a lantern.

"I don't normally met people in this time." He said, in a rather high voice. "What must be so important to arrange this meet?"

"Actually, I need some help." Gippal said, and dropped Brother.

"In making a proposal purpose." Brother said, standing up. Gippal and Seymour ignored him.

"There's this girl, and she needs a little...persuading." Gippal said, almost sleazy. "She doesn't to have any appreciation for me."

"Left him the dirt!" Brother added. Gippal smacked Brother in the back of his head.

"It's like this see..." Gippal continued. "She's very much attached to her father."

Seymour just raised his eyebrow and nodded.

"An old Cid isn't as...right in the head as he used to be." Gippal said, smirking.

"A crazy old geezer." Brother said.

"He needs to be place in watch now." Gippal said, "Place Cid in your asylum, and Rikku will see the error of following that crazy grandpa and marry me."

"You're willing to place a man in my building, just so you can wed a girl of your desire?" Seymour asked.

"Well..." Gippal said, not sure how to reply. But Seymour gave an evil smile that caused Brother to shiver.

"I love it!" Seymour said.

"Then it's agreed." Gippal said, also smiling. He turned to face Brother. "You will wait until Rikku shows up in her hut with her old man, understood?"

"Yeah, yeah. No problem, Gippal." Brother said.

Brother ran back towards the Calm Lands, but he slowed down right at the bend before leaving Macalania Woods. Brother's eyebrows frowned as he looked back to see Gippal and Seymour were still discussing the plan in more detail. Brother slowly walked back to the Calm Lands, doubting himself.

* * *

HA! now that is different from the beauty and the beast story! brother is finally coming to his senses, i mean...cid is his father too!

i told you this was gonna be short, that's cuz of three reason. **ONE**: the next chapter is...well take a guess (coughthemainthemesongcough) **TWO**: about the next chapter, it's gonna be long because it'll have two songs (i mean, no one is really singing but yuna, but the title is like, two songs put together...gosh it really helps if you know the broadway!!) **THREE**: school is starting soon (YEAH SENIOR YEAR!!), and i have to start my AP summer assignment (which i haven't even looked at it until now...bad girl!!) so updates might be slim.

well, tell me what you think (even though this wasn't much of a chapter even in my standards. lol.)


	14. Rikku and the Beast

gosh, i should focus on my homework. But when you have things rolling, and with this chapter with the main theme song, even you can't resist to post this up!

right now, i'm not listening to beauty and the beast actually. i'm listening to this japanese song by DBSK (are they korean?...it sounds like they're singing in japanese...i found it cuz i've been watching too many J-dramas...) and it actually reminds me of tikku, but the angst way. you know, how rikku likes tidus, but FFX was meant for tidus and yuna (sad)

anywas, enough babbling!! here's the chapter i've been waiting for!! (...oh, and the readers too.)

* * *

**Chapter 14: Rikku and the Beast**

Tidus was in a room with Wakka, Auron, and more enchanted services helping him get ready for dinner. He was nervous again, but it was worst than before. He looked at himself in the mirrors reflection. The blue jacket seemed too tight, and the pants looked weird in his hind legs.

"I-I'm not so sure." Tidus said, feeling doubtful.

"Don't be like that." Wakka said, standing behind the mirror. "Tonight's the big night!"

"What if..." Tidus said, turning to look at his back, "...what if she doesn't like me?"

"She'd asked you for dinner, right?" Auron pointed out.

"Yeah, but-"

"You will confess your true feelings." Wakka said, getting carried away. "You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and poof! We'll be human by midnight!"

"Wakka, it's not gonna be that simple." Auron said, stern.

"And sense when you were an expert at this?" Wakka said, marching up towards Auron. If they had noses, they'd be an inch away.

"I happen to know a thing or two." Auron said, glaring back Wakka.

"You guys..." Tidus breaking them up.

"Well, it's all up to you Tidus. I know you can do it." Wakka said, in an upbeat.

Tidus suddenly felt a lot of pressure. If he can't break the spell, all his servants will suffer the spell with him. He took a steady breath and walked out of the room, waiting for Rikku in the ballroom...

* * *

The ballroom was the center of the mansion. The ceiling was high with a grand chandelier light in hundreds of crystal lights, which caused the floor and the walls to glow. On the other side of the ballroom, the wall was entire made of glass, and the night was clear with millions of stars and a crescent moon.

Tidus, however, wasn't as calm as the night.

"What if she was making fun? What if she doesn't come? What if she changes her mind?" Tidus said, pacing again.

"Calm down. She will come. Yuna said she's coming." Auron reassured. "Just be more confident in yourself."

"...I can't!" Tidus said, about to walk out of the ballroom.

"No, Tidus!" Wakka and Auron yelled, blocking his way.

"Just wait!"

Tidus stopped.

"I know what you must be going through." Auron said, suddenly fatherly. Tidus glanced down at him. "A long time ago, I was nervous around a certain lady. A daughter of a priest."

"What?! You Sir Auron?!" Wakka said, amazed.

"However, things weren't in such good times." Auron continued. "I promised Braska a journey before I could accept a proposal from her father. I had to refuse."

"Auron," Tidius gasped. He had no idea what Auron's life was before he served at the mansion.

"Tidus, if you stray away from the chances you're given, you might not get another opportunity like it." Auron advised.

Inspired, Tidus nodded and walked back to the base of the stairs, where Rikku was suppose to arrive. He stared at the doors at the top of the stairs waiting.

Then, the doors opened dramatically. Tidus held his breath as Rikku appeared in an amazing yellow dress. Her hair shined like her dress as she descended down the stairs. She looked bashful as she approached Tidus, and slightly bowed her head.

"I'm sorry for being late." She said, her head still bowed. Tidus just chuckled and gently lifted her chin up.

"Maestro, music." Wakka whispered to a small orchestra on the other side of the ballroom.

Tidus lead Rikku to the center of the floor, right under the chandelier. At first, Tidus was unsure of where to place his paws, so Rikku smiled and placed her hand on his shoulder and his paw. He gulped as he placed his other around her waist.

They slowly danced to the music. Someone was singing, and Tidus looked up and saw Yuna singing.

_"Tale as old as time..._

_True as it can be  
Barely even friends  
Then somebody bends  
Unexpectedly._

_Just a little change_

_Small to say the least  
Both a little scared  
Neither one prepared  
Beauty and the Beast._

_Ever just the same  
Ever a surprise_

_Ever as before  
Ever just as sure  
As the sun will rise..."_

Tidus couldn't believe that he was dancing with Rikku. Everything seemed to much brighter than before, even Rikku was smiling wider. Soon, she laid her head on his shoulder. Amazed, Tidus smiled back at Wakka and Auron who were watching. Wakka just winked and Yuna continued to sing that echo all around the ballroom.

_Tale as old as time  
Tune as old as song  
Bittersweet and strange  
Finding you can change  
Learning you were wrong._

_Certain as the sun  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast._

As the song began to slow down, Tidus and Rikku stopped spinning. Her hands were still in his over-sized paws, but Rikku didn't care. She thought they were very warm.

_Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast._

Politely, all the enchanted servants left the ballroom as Tidus lead Rikku to the balcony. It was a peaceful night, just like any night since Rikku came. Tidus gathered his courage and spoke.

"Thank you...for asking me to dinner." He said.

"Dinner was wonderful." Rikku said, but went back to gaze out into the mountains.

"What's wrong?"

"I...I just wish I know how my father was doing." She confessed. Tidus immediately felt guilty, but then he had an idea.

"There is a way." He called a servant, who was just a coat hanger, and order it to get his magic mirror. When the servant returned, he showed it to Rikku.

"This mirror can show you anything...anyone in Spira." He said. In awe, Rikku took the mirror, unsure of how it works.

"Ummm...I like to see my father, please." Rikku asked. In an instant, a bright light lit inside the mirror and shined in Rikku's face. She watched for a few seconds, and her expression was in horror.

"Oh no! He's sick!" Rikku said, standing up still holding the mirror. "He's in the mountains. He's dying. He needs my help."

Tidus was looking out at the mountains. He had a feeling this day would come, and he knew exactly what he must do. He took a deep breath and turned to face Rikku.

"Then you should go to him." Tidus said, almost gloomy.

"What?" Rikku said, shocked.

"You are no longer my prisoner. You're free to leave." He said, with a hard glare.

"Oh," she said. She held out the mirror, but he pushed it back to her.

"Keep it. So will remember me." Tidus said. Rikku bit her lip, turned around and ran as fast as her heels could.

Tidus turned his back again and faced the mountains, not even feeling any remorse. He heard Wakka and Auron walking towards him, but they obviously didn't know why Rikku ran out of the room.

"Good going, prince!" Wakka said.

"It won't be long until the spell dies out." Auron agreed. Tidus couldn't hold it in any longer.

"I let her go." He said, bluntly. There was silence until he heard Wakka yell at him.

"How could you do that?!" Then, Tidus heard Yuna's teapot steps walking in the balcony.

"After all this time," Yuna said, "he's finally learned to love."

'Oh,' Tidus thought. 'So this is what I'm feeling...no wonder it hurts...'

"That's it! That should break the spell." Wakka said, excited again.

"It's not enough, Wakka." Yuna said. "He has to be loved in return."

"Then...go after her, man!" Wakka said.

"There's no point!" Tidus yelled. They remained silent. "There's no point...now she left. I gave her a choice, and she would've easily choose to stay. But she's too good...she cares too much."

"Sir...?" Yuna spoke.

"I will remain as a beast." Tidus said, defeated.

* * *

ok. that last part, where tidus was saying 'no point' was _suppose _to be the second song. or the 'if i can't love her' reprise song, but it would just seem repetitive of that chapter, so it's short. i also like that part where you see auron's past a little. do you guys remember looking for those auron spheres? one of them said that auron turned down a proposal, and i always wanted to use that one day. i was even surprise in his advice! (but i'm the author!!)

also, the reason why i couldn't update sooner, was that the computer got a virus (damn) and i had wait until my brother fixed it (since he's a tech expert) but he was too busy, but now things should be ok.

also, school is coming soon. let's hope i can finish before school starts.

so, tell me what you think!


	15. A Change in Me

i'm trying to use all the time i can to use to computer, but it's so slow now! i hope this gets posted sooner as i type this! Anyways, this song is really nice. If you find it, and practice singing this song REALLY well, i bet you can win any singing contest or talent song (heck, try out for american idol!) it's a really good song that requires someone with good vocal control.

even if you suck at singing, like me, it's still nice to hum it. (yeah!)

here's another short chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Change in Me**

Rikku already changed into her travel clothes, but they were soon torn as she journey into Mount Gagazet. Using the mirror as a reference, she'll be able to find her father soon. Cid was lying on the snow near a bridge, but he was still crawling. Grasping on the mirror tightly, Rikku continued to run.

She looked down at the mirror. The beast gave it to her, as a way to remember him. When she was living in his mansion, she wasn't expecting to feel guilty when she could leave. She was begining to think there was soemthing more in the beast...

"Pops!!" Rikku cried. She saw Cid lying on the ground, not too far from the Calm Lands.

"Rikku...?" Cid moaned and coughed. Rikku kneeled down and helped her father stand up.

"Pops, you're hands are freezing."

"I was looking for you." He replied weakly.

"You shouldn't have. I was fine." Rikku said.

"But the beast? How did you escape?"

"I didn't escape...he let me go." She said, feeling that guilt again.

"Let you go? But he's a beast! A monster!" Cid said, shocked.

"He's not a beast!" Rikku defended. "He's...changed. He's...sweet, and more kind than anyone I know."

"Rikku?"

"I think...there's been a change in me," Rikku explained. "A kind of moving on."

"Well..." Cid said, not sure what to say.

"I mean, I thought he was a beast, Pops. I really did. But I realized that he's good...inside."

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?" Cid demanded. Rikku shook her head.

"No, never! He always made sure I was happy during my stay. He didn't wanted me upset at all." Rikku said. She bit her lip, feeling her face warm. She pulled out the mirror and looked at her reflection. "I always thought I could find the perfect world...but I know it's gone."

"Hmmm?" Cid said, looking at the strange mirror.

"But I've found a better place. And it was real...because it comes from within." She smiled at Cid. "There's a change in me."

Rikku couldn't help herself but turn her back from Cid to wipe away a few tears. She really didn't want to leave the beast, and she never got to know his name...

"Good evening." A ghastly voice spoke.

"Huh?" Rikku turned around and saw the whole village behind her. Two men grabbed Cid, and she saw Gippal and Brother nearby. Maester Seymour was walking toward her like a ghost, and a wagon that said 'Asylum' paint on the side parked near the crowd.

"I've come to collect your father." Seymour said, and clicked his fingers.

"What...what's going on?" Cid yelled. The two men started to drag him to the cart. Rikku understood what was happening.

"Stop! Don't take him in!" Rikku pleaded.

"Don't worry," Seymour said. "We'll take good care of him."

She ran up to one of the men, but he pushed her away. She thought she was going to land on the ground, but someone caught her in his arms.

"Are you okay, Rikku." Gippal smirked at her.

"Gippal! Please, stop those men." Rikku asked, desperately. She saw the Brother was far away from her, but she yelled at him anyway. "Brother! Help me!"

Brother looked away, as if he looked really sorry. But then, he smiled and yelled back.

"He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, right?" Brother asked the crowd.

"Yeah!" The shouted. Brother walked up to Cid.

"Tell us, old man. How big was this beast?" Brother asked, while rolling his eyes.

"He was...huge!" Cid said, but the crowd just snickered behind their hands. "I'd say eight...no, ten feet tall!"

"Right," Brother said. The crowd couldn't hold in there laughter. "You don't get much crazier than that."

"It's the truth, I tell you!" Cid yelled.

"My father's not crazy!" Rikku yelled at the laughing crowd, but they didn't listen. Then, Gippal was next to Rikku and wrapped his arm around her.

"I could settle this...misunderstand if-" Gippal started.

"If what?" Rikku asked, knowing it wasn't going to be good. He smirked at her again.

"If you marry me." He simply said. Rikku pushed him away, glaring at him with pure hate.

"Never." She said, acidly. Gippal's smirk was sweep away.

He marched right up to her, grab her shoulders forcefully, and kissed her in the mouth. The whole crowd gasped as they watch. Rikku could hear Cid struggling aganist the two men. Finally, Gippal realized her, looking satisfied that he won her over.

Rikku was shocked at first, but she slapped him across the face as hard as she could. The crowd gasped even louder.

"Huh," Gippal said, regaining over the shock. "Fine. Be that way. Take him away!"

"No!!" Rikku yelled, as the men dragged Cid closer to the wagon. "I can prove my father isn't crazy."

She climb on top of the wagon and pulled out her mirror.

"Show me the beast!" She cried, and turned the mirror to show the light to the crowd.

* * *

yup. it's a cliffhanger. (evil smile) well, i have to end it there cuz the next song starts there! the all famous, 'The Mob Song!'

and i'm not sure if i should make that chapter another songfic, or should i call it 'The Mob March'. but then it'll lose it's good title that everyone knows!

tell me what you think!


	16. The Mob March

ok, here's the next chapter. and i decided to avoid a singing mob. and this chapter is somewhat short.

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Mob March**

Rikku immediately thought wasn't such a good idea when the crowd suddenly gasp in horror. The bright light from the mirror shined on their faces, but she knew they could see the beast inside. Cid pointed at the mirror.

"That's him!" He shouted.

"Is he dangerous?" Someone yelled from the crowd.

"No, never! He's kind and gentle!" Rikku replied, trying to convince the people. Gippal suddenly yack the mirror out of her hands.

"If I'm not mistaken, I'd say you have feelings for the monster, Rikku." He yelled so the crowd could hear. But Rikku stared right back at him.

"He's not a monster, he's my friend...you're a monster!" She cried. But Gippal just shoved her away and faced the crowd.

"She's as crazy as Cid. She claims she's friends with this creature? I've seen beast like these." Gippal shouted. "The beast will eat your children!"

The crowd gave another terrifying gasp.

"He'll come after you in the night!" Gippal continued.

"No!" Rikku cried, but no one was listening to her.

"Forget these two. We have to kill the beast!" Gippal said, raising the mirror high. The crowd roared in agreement.

"Kill him!" They chanted.

"We have to stop the beast!" Another yelled.

"He'll wreck our village!"

"Then you agree with me, then. Everyone grab a weapon. A beast like this one has fangs and claws. We hunt him first, and we won't come home until he's good and dead!!"

"Yeah!!" The shouted.

Some of them already had guns and blades, and they started to journey into Mount Gagazet. Rikku ran up to Gippal, who was leading the mob, and trying to stop him.

"No! I won't let you!" She screamed.

"Don't stand in our way!" Gippal yelled back and shoved aside again.

Rikku fell to the ground as the mob ran past her. Cid, who was released, came running to help her. Rikku was already on the verge of tears.

"This is all my fault, Pops. If I haven't shown them the mirror..." Rikku said. Cid only patted her shoulder.

"Now, don't be like that...we can think of something." Cid said, and Rikku automatically replied.

"I have to go back!" She said, standing up. Cid followed her.

"I'll go with you." He said, as they chased the mob.

No one even noticed that Brother was the last person to follow the crowd, Rikku and Cid...

* * *

It didn't took long for the raging mob to find the gates to the mansion. The mob march was armed with Al Bhed machina and swords, while some were holding up torches. A group of men cutted a tree down and was charging the tree into the door to open.

"Once we get inside, take whatever you want." Gippal shouted through the crowd. He reloaded his gun. "But remember...the beast is mine!!"

"Yeah!!" The mob roared as the doors were flung open.

At first the mob was yelling and holding their torches high, but as soon as they entered the mansion, they grew quiet. The mansion was dark, and the only source of light was from the mob's torches. The crowd slowly entered the mansion, their footsteps echoed loudly.

"This is to spooky!" A coward cried.

"Be quiet!" Gippal snapped.

Gippal climbed up a spiral staircase while the rest of the mob entered the other rooms. Soon, they saw a whole pile of junk. Furnitures, candle holders, coat hangers, and silverware littered the room.

Suddenly, an alarm clock went off.

One of the Al Bheds looked down and saw the clock smile...

"Fryd?!" (What?!)

"Charge!!" Auron shouted.

And the enchanted items came to live, scaring the mob completely. The silverware were deadly, flinging themselves at the men, and the furnitures would trap some of the mob as the coat hanger punch them.

Wakka would sneak behind some of the firing Al Bheds and lit their butts. Yuna would stalk on the ceiling and pour hot water on the mob. And Auron used one of the kitchen knifes as a mini katana.

Rikku ran into the mansion, ignoring the battle and immediately ran up the stairs to the west hall. Brother had just entered the battle scene, and watched in horror. However no one, not even the enchanted items, noticed Brother as he followed Rikku up the spiral stairs...

* * *

i'm stopping here. anyways, school just started (darns). but this story is nearly done, but updates will take a while.

you might think the next chapter is the finale...but it's only the second to last chapter!! remember, there is something i made different... but it's not such a big different.

please tell me what you think


	17. Transformation

sorry that i haven't updated, not that it matters since everyone knows what will happen next --

* * *

**Chapter 17: Transformation**

Gippal walked down the quiet and eerie hallway. He could hear a battle raging downstairs, but he didn't care. He knew the beast was the other end of the hall. His gun was ready as his footsteps drew closer and kicked the door open.

"Come on out, Beast!" Gippal yelled in the dirty room. "I know you're here."

There wasn't a sound except the muffling noise from downstairs. Gippal carefully walked around the mess until he saw a flower with only one petal left. He stalked closer and that's when he heard the growl...

"There you are!" Gippal shouted, and firing his machina at the ceiling.

It was still dark, but he saw the outline of a beast sitting on the bedpost. The beast jumped down on him, but Gippal leaped out of the way. He continued to fire, and the beast didn't make any attempt to dodge as it stalked closer to Gippal. He slowly back out into the large balcony.

Gippal looked down and saw it was a long way to the ground with spikes and gargoyles on the roof. Gippal looked back and saw the beast clearly. It looked like it didn't care if Gippal killed him, so he spoke to him.

"Do you love her, Beast?" Gippal tainted. The beast just growled, but Gippal laughed at it. "You think she'll ever care for you? Rikku is mine!"

The beast roared and leaped, which is what Gippal wanted. He easily moved aside as the beast plunged over the balcony. Gippal thought he fell to his death, but as he looked over the balcony, he saw the beast gripped onto the roof tiles, and slowly clawed his way up.

Gippal grunted as the beast tried to climb back over the edge, but it looked like the beast was too weak. Gippal grabbed the beast by it's cloak and stare at its face without fear.

"Just give up, Beast." Gippal said. The beast stared back with blue eyes. "You can't be with her. She can't live a normal life with you."

"Rikku..." The beast spoke, which caught Gippal by surprise, but he didn't care.

"She deserve someone normal." Gippal continued. "You can't give her that."

"Maybe not." It spoke again. "But she needs someone who loves her...you can't give her that."

"Shut up!!" Gippal said, and was about to fire when...

"No!" Rikku shouted from behind, and grabbed Gippal's machina.

Rikku heard a gun shot. Everything seemed quiet as Rikku saw the beast fall forward onto the balcony. Rikku had accidentally cause Gippal to shoot. Rikku continued to stare at the beast motionless on the floor, but her expression changed as she glare at Gippal.

"You beast!!" Rikku screamed and fought with Gippal for the gun.

Gippal was stronger than Rikku, but she was so infuriated, she'd never let go of the machina until she can have it. Finally, Rikku heard another set of footsteps, and both Rikku and Gippal turn to look.

"Brother!!" Both Rikku and Gippal shouted. Brother stood still, carrying an extra machina gun.

"Brother, get her off me!" Gippal ordered.

"Brother, please! Help me!" Rikku pleaded.

Brother looked back and forth between them as Rikku and Gippal pleaded and demanded his help. Finally, out of frustration he raised his gun and fired.

Rikku stood still and shut her eyes, but nothing came. Then, she felt Gippal fall to his knee holding onto his shoulder where Brother shot him.

"You betrayed me?!" Gippal shouted. Rikku took this advantage and took Gippal's machina. Both Brother and Rikku point at Gippal. Brother took a deep breath.

"I want you to leave...and never harm my family again." Brother said calmy. Gippal glared back, but then lowered his head in defeat.

Rikku turned and hugged her dear Brother.

"I'd knew you come to your scenes some day." Rikku whispered in his ear.

"Sorry it took me so long, little sister." Brother said, but then quickly moved Rikku behind him. "Rikku, watch out!" Gippal was up on his feet again with a dagger. Brother and Rikku tried to reload their guns, but Gippal was too close...

Gippal froze. He turned around and saw the beast was sitting up. Rikku noticed another small dagger stuck on Gippal's back. He slowly walked backwards until he fell over the balcony...

At first, Rikku couldn't move. Then, she noticed the beast was wounded and ran to his side as Brother watch from a distance. She sat down, but he was covered with bullet wounds. He still smiled.

"You came back." He gasped.

"I had to." Rikku simply answered. "If I only came sooner-"

"No, it's better this way. You deserve a normal life...you should go home." Tidus gasped, slowly slipping away.

"I am home." Rikku said, but she wasn't sure if he heard. "Come on! Don't give up!"

"Rikku...I'm glad to see you again." He said, and slowly droop his head.

"No!" Rikku cried. "Don't died...I love you!"

There was silence, Rikku looked up and saw the blue rose only petal fall, and it stopped glowing. But the glowing started to come from the beast. She looked down and noticed he was emerged with blue light. Brother dragged Rikku away, but Rikku didn't stop staring.

The night sky suddenly started to glow of the morning sun, and someone was standing in the beast's place. A man with golden hair and broad shoulders. Rikku was scared as the man stared at his own hands as if he'd never seen them before.

Suddenly, he turned around and the sun finally rose behind him. Rikku was shocked to see how handsome the man was, but there was something familiar about him. His eyes were the same Zanarkand blue eyes...

"Rikku..." The man smiled," it's me!"

Rikku didn't say anything, but stared with her mouth open.

"Don't you recognize me?"

Rikku slowly approached the man, but knew somewhere in her heart that he was the beast. Suddenly, she remembered the ruin portrait that showed bright blue eyes. The man before her, and the beast's had the same eyes. How could she not have noticed before...?

"It is you!!" Rikku gasped. "You look like...a prince!"

"I am." He explained. "I'm Tidus. Prince of Zanarkand. Wait, if my curse is broken, then so is everyone else! Come on." He said, excited.

He grabbed Rikku's hand and led her down the stairs to find the battle over and the Al Bheds gone. Tidus didn't see any of his servants so he led to the ballroom. At first, it was pitch black. But then, the chandelier lit up and a loud applause was heard. Tidus smiled.

Everyone was turned back to normal, and applaud him and Rikku. Tidus got so excited to see there familiar faces.

"Wakka!" Tidus shouted, and couldn't help it but give Wakka a tight hug. "You're back! I forgot how tall you were." Tidus complimented.

"And I never realized your hair was messier than your fur." Wakka joked.

"What?!" Tidus fought, but Wakka won by wrapping his arm around Tidus's head.

"Wakka, that's enough." Auron spoke. He strode into the scene with his famous red coat and sunglasses.

"Whoa! It's Sir Auron." Tidus exclaimed and tried to hug him, but Auron moved aside and Tidus fell.

"It's good to be normal." Yuna said, in a beautiful kimono. "But where's...?"

"Mama!!" Leo came running in a cute sailor outfit.

"Leo!" Yuna cried, holding her arms open for her son.

"I feel like we're missing someone..." Rikku thought. Suddenly, someone whistled.

"You hoo! Wakka!" Lulu called. She strode in with a large dress that so mimic her as a feather duster. Wakka smiled, and made his hair pointy.

"Looks like I've found my own love." Wakka smirked.

He walked up to her, and everyone gasped and applaud as he tipped her and made out in front of everyone. Rikku was embarrassed, but then Tidus held out his hand.

"May I have this dance?" He asked. Rikku blushed, but gladly took it.

"It feels like one big dream." Rikku said. Tidus smiled.

"One thing forever true!" He replied.

"I love you!" They both said.

Soon, it felt like everyone was singing...

_"Certain as the sun__  
Rising in the east  
Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast._

_Ahh Ahh Ahhh..._

Tale as old as time  
Song as old as rhyme  
Beauty and the Beast.  
Ahhh Ahhh Ahhhh!!"

The curtains close...

* * *

HA!! curtains closed?!

tell me what you think, next is the LAST CHAPTER


	18. Finale

**_Behind the stage..._**

"You wait here, Rikku." The stage manager instructed. "You come out last in your dress."

"Okay." Rikku said, watching everyone else line up to the stage. Tidus was next to her.

"Hey, great show!" Tidus patted her shoulder. She smiled.

"You were great, too." Riku replied.

The music began, and Rikku watched the curtains rise from the back, where no one can see her. The theater in Luca was larger than she imagined. The audience was packed with over 5000 people, and the stage was also huge to hold such massive setting props.

The first line of people to bow were the Al Bhed actors and the towns people. Next came the enchanted items, now presented as humans. Following them were the Ronso actors as they proudly bowed to the audiences.

Finally, the characters took turns appearing.

First was Gippal and Brother. Most of the girls squealed and waved, and Gippal politely bowed with Brother. Following them was Cid, Wakka, and Auron. Wakka attempt to wrap his arm around Auron, but he was shoved aside and the audience laughed. But in the end, they bowed. Next came Yuna, Lulu, and Leo who bowed as well.

Then, the music grew more dramatic as Tidus walked up stage with his arms open to the audience in his prince costume. They roared and whistled for a long time before the drums started to roll.

That's when Rikku stepped in. She walked graceful to the stage in her dress as the audience exploded. They stood up and applauded to her the loudest. All the actors and actress line up together and gave a final bow as the music ended and the curtains closed.

* * *

"Great performance, Rikku!"

"You were so beautiful!"

"Can I have an autograph?"

"You were excellent, Rikku!"

"Thank you," Rikku said over and over. She shook hands, took pictures, and signing autographs. All the other actors and actress were doing to same thing. Tidus was right behind her saying the same thing.

"Thank you. Here you go." He said, handing a signed picture to a fan girl. Then, he leaned back and whispered to Rikku. "You were great, Rikku."

Rikku blushed and continued to hug fans.

Finally, the audience went home and Rikku was leaving the Luca theater. She was walking outside and looked up at the sky. It was night and off in the distance she could see the bigger part of Luca with millions of lights.

"Rikku!" Someone called.

"Hmm?" She turned around and saw Tidus running to catch up with her. "Hey, what's up?"

"Oh, nothing." He said. "I just, uh, I'd thought I walk you home."

Rikku blushed again, but she hoped it was too dark for him to see.

"Uh, sure!" She said.

Rikku lived in the upper part of Luca in a simple apartment where she can easily look out over the city and the harbor. Tidus, however, lived on the other side where her place was, so why was he walking her home?

"You were really great tonight." Tidus spoke. "It was like a real story almost."

"Yeah," Rikku laughed. "There were some parts where I felt it was real."

"But, hey! Real or not, it was a fun story anyone can enjoy even if they're not a fan of love stories." Tidus praised. Rikku smirked.

"I remember before we started, you didn't want to play as the prince." Rikku said. Tidus shrugged.

"At the time, I thought it wouldn't be boring. I mean, I already know the story, so I know what will happen."

"But you play the prince anyway."

"Yeah, because I was curious what a broadway makes it different."

"Do you know now?" Rikku asked. Tidus smiled.

"Yup! It's something you should see at least once in your life." Tidus said.

They walked the rest of the way to Rikku's apartment. Luca's city lights lit all over and there was still people out at night. Finally, they arrived at Rikku's place, but she didn't wanted him to walk alone at night to the harbor.

"Why don't you come inside?" Rikku suggested. Tidus chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"I'd like too, but I should head home. Tomorrow is blitzball practice." Tidus explained.

"Oh," Rikku mumbled.

There was a long awkward pause, and neither of them waited to leave first. It was getting late, and Rikku finally gave up on what to say.

"Well, goodnight." She said, and slowly turned to head inside.

But Tidus quickly grabbed her shoulder to face him. The next thing she knew, his lips landed on hers. Rikku was shocked, but soon fell for it and rolled her eyes back. They both smiled as Tidus pulled away.

"You know. In the broadway, I don't think the prince or the girl ever kissed." Tidus said. Rikku tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Rikku agreed. "They should've!"

"What a shame." Tidus joked as Rikku wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I like this story better." She said, and leaned in for another kiss.

**_The End_**


End file.
